The War Within
by kaineno414
Summary: After years of peace in Soul Society, what will happen when a soul with no memories and bright orange hair appears in Rukongai? Bad at summaries, read to learn more. a little IchixOC but mainly IchixRuki
1. Prologue: Emerald and Amber

**ATTENTION: I am re-posting this story on my new profile (** u/4406893/kaineno4I4). If you wish to continue to read, feel free, but I have made revisions and changes to the new version and would appreciate the support on my new profile. Arigatou!****

**AN: **This is my first fanfic ever, so I'm a bit nervous posting it. Please read and review and let me know how I'm doing.****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (probably a good thing though…)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Emerald and Amber<strong>

Amaterasu walked along the forest path, listening to the sounds of the birds and the whisper of the wind through the trees. As a gently breeze blew through her hair, she closed her eyes, relishing in the coolness that it brought. She slowly opened her eyes, and as she looked down the narrow path, she noticed something she hadn't seen earlier. She walked over to it and realized that it was boy.

He was tall, and had a scowl on his face, despite him being unconscious. His hair was a brilliant shade of orange that made Amaterasu wonder if it was actually natural. _He must have just died._ She knelt down next to him, looking at his face. She gently pulled him into a sitting position and pulled him over to a tree, resting him against the trunk. When his back touched the tree he moaned, slowly opening his eyes. Amaterasu smiled, sitting down next to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. Her voice was soft and kind, and the boy automatically turned towards its enchanting embrace.

"I-I feel like crap," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Amaterasu laughed, producing a sound even more enchanting than her voice. It was like the sound of tinkling bells, and seemed to make the entire forest come alive. The boy smiled despite himself, enjoying the sound of her laughter.

"That's to be expected. Do you know what your name is?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

The boy sat, contemplating. His eyes got a far off look, then seemed to become pained when the answer evaded him.

"To be honest, I can't remember," he muttered, looking down.

"Don't feel too bad, many who have come to the Soul Society lately can't remember much about their lives," she said, reaching out and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Soul Society? So I'm dead."

Amaterasu looked at him with surprise. _He knows that the Soul Society is where people go after death?_

"Yes, but how did you know about the Soul Society?"

"I'm…not really sure," he said, flushing slightly. Amaterasu smiled gently and stood up.

"We should leave before dark, before the hollows come out."

She helped the boy to his feet, and as he stood straight, she realized just how tall he was. She only came up to his chin! He looked down at her and smiled warmly. Amaterasu returned his smile, noticing his eyes for the first time. They were brilliant amber, and they seemed to radiate warmth. He blushed slightly and looked away, instead taking interest in the blade of grass in front of his foot.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

Amaterasu just smiled, and grabbed his wrist pulling him along down the path. Once they were out of the woods, Amaterasu led him to a small house near the edge of town. It was nothing large or fancy, but it was nice and had a homey feel to it. She led him inside and offered him a chair next to a small window. He sat while she began making some kind of tea.

"So…what is your name?" the boy asked her, watching her as she pour tea in a wooden cup for him.

"I'm Amaterasu. It's nice to meet you," she said, handing him the warm drink.

"Do you live here alone?" he asked, looking around the small room.

"I have for many years," she sighed.

"Many years? But you can't be older than sixteen, yet you make it sound as if you're older," the boy replied, confusion appearing in his bright eyes.

"I may look to be around your age, but I assure you, I have lived for much longer."

The boy looked at her curiously, but didn't push the subject. Amaterasu watched him as he looked around again. He seemed somewhat familiar with the decoration and architecture, which made Amaterasu wonder if this wasn't his first encounter with the Soul Society.

"Do you remember anything about your life?" she asked gently, knowing that it would be a sensitive subject.

He shook his head, looking slightly pained. Amaterasu looked at him with sympathy, causing him to blush yet again.

"Well, would you like a name? I can't just call you boy, now can I?" she asked playfully. The boy smiled and nodded slightly.

Amaterasu thought for a while, not sure what name might fit the boy. She knew nothing of his character, and had not spoken to him enough to find out about his personality. She looked at him, and her eyes wandered back to his. Amber eyes met emerald, and at that moment, she found a name for him.

"How about Kohaku? It matches your eyes," she said with a slight pink tinge on her cheeks. The boy smiled again, and then nodded. Amaterasu smiled back and took a sip of her tea.

"So, where exactly are we?" Kohaku asked, looking out of the window at the buildings that were now bathed in late afternoon light.

"We are in the Rukon District, the area of the Soul Society where all souls go to live, unless they are picked to become a soul reaper."

Kohaku froze, as if he recognized what she was saying. He slowly put his cup down on the table and looked down at the ground, his eyes going distant. It looked as if he was trying desperately to hold on to some memory, but was not being successful.

"Are you alright?" Amaterasu asked, concern written on her face.

"Y-yeah, I think I should go now. I need to find somewhere to sleep for the night." He stood, heading towards the door but Amaterasu reached out to stop him, grabbing his arm.

"Y-you could stay here if you wish. I have an extra room," she said, blushing slightly.

He looked down at her with his intense eyes, smiling gently. "I don't want to be more of a burden than I've already been. Thank you for helping me," he answered, bowing slightly.

"It would not be a burden. It would be nice to have someone else around," she said, blushing even more. What she didn't tell him was that she didn't really talk to many people, and she had been alone in that house for more years than she wished to count.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then I guess I'll stay," Kohaku said, smiling as he sat back down. Amaterasu just looked away, trying to mask her blush with a curtain of brown hair.

****AN: I know it sort of started off slow, but the next couple chapters are going to be more exciting, I promise. please R&R, I would really like to where I can improve. Arigatou!****


	2. Chapter 1: Darkness Rising

**AN: I'm posting this so soon because I think the prologue is a little slow, so I just wanted to add a bit more to the story. Please read and let me know how it is.**

**Chapter 1: Darkness Rising**

It had been three months since Amaterasu had met Kohaku, and it had been the most fun she had had in many years. She walked down the road, looking at the shops in the market, with Kohaku next to her.

"What should we do after we pick up some food?" Amaterasu asked, turning to Kohaku. He just shrugged.

"Well, you sure are a lot of help," she mumbled. Kohaku laughed, and turned to look into her brilliant green eyes.

"That's what I'm here for," he said sarcastically, causing her to smile.

She hit him lightly on the arm and turned to look around for a fish monger. Kohaku watched as her long, brown hair twirled, wrapping around her shoulder. She walked over to a man who was selling vegetables. He followed her, coming up next to her. She handed him a basket full of the produce, and paid the man, then went off to the next vendor.

"She is quite beautiful," the man said to Kohaku, who was still watching Amaterasu.

Kohaku blushed slightly. He had never really thought about it, but as he watched her, he had to admit that she was. She was slim, and delicate, and her skin was slightly tanned. Her silky brown hair fell down to the middle of her back, and seamed to glow in the sunlight. Her face was kind and perfectly structured, and her eyes were the deepest emerald. When she smiled, it seemed to light up the whole room, and everybody in it. She just seemed to radiate warmth from every part of her being.

"Hey, Kohaku, are you coming, or are you just going to stand there and stare?" Amaterasu giggled. Kohaku blushed and looked away, following her back to the house.

"So, did you decide what you wanted to do?" Amaterasu asked once they sat down.

"No, was I supposed to?" he asked, scratching the back of his head. Amaterasu sighed.

"Duh. What am I going to do with you?" she shook her head.

"I don't know, you put up with me so far." Amaterasu laughed.

"That is true."

They sat in silence for a while, content to just sip their tea. Kohaku looked out of the window, watching as kids ran by playing tag.

"Well, I guess we could go for a walk, it is a nice day," he said, looking back over at Amaterasu. She smiled and nodded, standing up.

"Okay, let's go!" she grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, dragging him out the door.

"Hey, where are we going in such a hurry?" Kohaku asked, still being dragged along.

"You'll see!"

"Why don't you just tell me?" he whined.

"Don't you sound mature," she laughed, ignoring his question. Kohaku sighed.

"So I guess I have to wait now, don't I?"

"I guess so."

They stopped in a small clearing in the forest, and Kohaku looked around. Around the clearing were several flowering bushes and the grass was a lively green. Off to the right of the clearing there was a small creek that murmured a soft melody as it ran over the rocks. Cherry blossom petals floated down from the trees as a gentle wind blew through the clearing. It was probably the most beautiful place Kohaku had ever seen. _Not that I remember where else I've been._

"This place is amazing," he said, looking around in wonder.

"I used to come here all the time, but then I just stopped coming one day, and haven't been back since," she sighed, sitting down in the grass.

"Why did you stop coming?"

"Well, I used to come here with my friend, but then she left to become a soul reaper, and ended up dying when the Dangai swallowed her patrol. Since then, I haven't been able to bring myself here."

"Then why bring me here?"

"Because…now I have someone else to share it with," she said, looking away as she tried to hide the small blush that came up on her face.

Kohaku sat down next to her, then laid back and looked at the sky. The light blue was only interrupted by a few small, white clouds. He looked over when Amaterasu laid down too.

"You were right, it is a nice day," she said softly.

"What you didn't believe me?"

"Hmm, and if I didn't?" she asked smiling over at him.

"Then I find your lack of faith in me disturbing, and might just have to ignore you for a few days."

"Oh, that wouldn't be so bad, then I wouldn't have to worry about you saying anything stupid." She smiled at him with a fake sweetness, making Kohaku laugh.

"Well, there goes my idea."

"You should know that your ideas are never going to be as good as mine."

Kohaku just laughed and looked back at the sky. He began slowly closing his eyes, but a noise roused him from his dozing. He and Amaterasu both sat up at the same time. They looked around, but didn't hear or see anything.

"What was that?" Amaterasu asked, moving closer to Kohaku.

"I'm not sure, but maybe we should leave." Amaterasu nodded, and they stood, still watching for anything.

As they began to leave the clearing, they heard the sound again. They spun around, only to come face to face with a hollow. It was small, with a body like a lizard. Its white mask had two red spots under its right eye, and its eyes were an evil red. It looked at them for a second, then jumped at them. They jumped out of the way, but the hollow managed to land a hit on Amaterasu's leg.

"Amaterasu!" Kohaku yelled, running over to her. Her leg was bleeding from a gash across her calf, and she was grimacing in pain. _I have to get her out of here. _He started to pick her up, but she grabbed his arm.

"Look out," she managed to say.

Kohaku looked up and saw that the hollow was slowly coming toward them, it's front leg covered in blood; _Amaterasu's_ blood. Kohaku felt anger welling up inside him, and his mind went blank except for one thought. _I. Will. Kill. You!_ He lost all senses and stood up, facing the hollow.

Amaterasu looked up at Kohaku's face and gasped. His eyes were slowly turning black, and the usual amber was replaced by yellow irises. She moved away from him a little, not able to take her eyes off of him.

"K-Kohaku?"

He looked at her, and a sadistic grin crossed his face she noticed that there was a small amount of white flakes gathering on the left side of his face, forming what looked like some kind of mask.

"Kohaku? Is that what the King goes by now? Well, I guess he didn't remember anything then," he said. His voice was mocking, and it sounded as if it was layered in with another, more sinister voice.

"K-King? W-what are you talking about?"

"You must be the one who's going to take the queen's place. I must say, King has good taste."

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? I have no name!" he laughed, turning back toward the hollow, which had backed off due to the rise in reiatsu coming off of Kohaku. "Don't worry, I'll give the King back once I'm done. I can't have him dying though, can I?"

Kohaku raised his hand, shooting a blast of black energy toward the hollow, slicing off one of its legs. It let out a pained howl, turning back toward Kohaku.

"King, you really are pathetic! You couldn't even protect this girl from a weak hollow like this? I can't belie— wha-stop! What are you doing? You won't be able to protect her without me!" Kohaku began holding his face, struggling against some unknown force. When he spoke again, his voice was back to normal. "I. Don't. Need. You. Get out of my head!" He fell to his knees, and his hands fell to his sides, the white mask had shattered and his eyes had returned to normal. Kohaku looked over at Amaterasu.

"A-are you okay?" he asked, not meeting her eyes.

"Y-yes. Kohaku, what was that?"

"I'm not sure," he said, looking back at the hollow. It was recovering from the shock of what had just happened, and was moving in on them. As the hollow neared them, there was a flash of black, and the hollow was split in half, disintegrating with a howl.

Kohaku and Amaterasu looked at what had taken the hollows place. It was a girl about the same height as Amaterasu. She wore a shihakusho and had a red belt tied around her waist. In her hand she held a zanpakuto, which she held tightly, yet gracefully. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail by a ribbon, and was so black that it seemed to shine a purple hue. When she turned around, her eyes were the color of fall leaves.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"Amaterasu is," Kohaku said, walking over to where Amaterasu was laying.

The girl walked over and examined the gash, then held out her hand, and a blue-green glow surrounded the wound. They watched as the wound slowly healed and closed completely. Amaterasu smiled up at the girl.

"Thank you," she said. Then she looked at Kohaku. "Are you alright?"

Kohaku looked away, unable to meet her eyes. ""I think so. I-I'm sorry Amaterasu. I don't know what that was. I just lost control of my body. I didn't mean to scare you."

Amaterasu reached out and touch his hand. "It's fine, as long as you're alright." Kohaku turned red slightly, then looked at the girl that was listening in on their conversation.

"Thank you for saving us, soul reaper."

"You said you lost control of your body. Are you where that strange reiatsu came from?" she asked.

"Um, I'm not really sure, why?"

"I've never felt anything like it. What's your name?"

"Kohaku. Yours?"

"I'm Senna, fourth seat of Division 13."

**AN: Yes, Senna is back (with no memories). I'm sorry to those of you who don't like Senna, but I kinda needed her so this story would work. As always, please R&R, and don't be afraid to be honest if it's bad. Arigatou!**


	3. Chapter 2: Past is Present

**AN: Okay, this one is a little short, but it's just a transition chapter so that I can get to where I need to be. Thanks to those of you who are following this story and those who have reviewed. I am grateful for your support and hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (Since I forgot the last two… oops) I don't own Bleach, except for laundry, but even then technically it's not mine**

**Chapter 2: Past is Present**

"I have called you all here so that we may discuss some pressing information," Yamamoto-soutaicho stated, looking out at the other captains. "Before we start, I must stress the importance of this information. Under no circumstances is this information to leave this room. Is that understood?" The other captains murmured the agreement. "Very well. Ukitake-taicho, I shall let you explain."

"As you wish, soutaicho. Two days ago, my fourth seat was sent to scout out the Rukongai. She sensed the presences of a minor hollow, and headed in the direction of the reiatsu. On her way there, another reiatsu was detected in the same area. This reiatsu was much stronger than the other hollow, almost on the level of a captain."

A murmur went through the captains as they tried to think of what might have that kind of spiritual pressure.

"But what kind of reiatsu was it? Was it a hollow's or a soul's?"

"That is the trouble, Hitsugaya-taicho. The reiatsu was neither," Ukitake responded.

"Then what was it?" asked Hitsugaya.

"Well, when my fourth seat arrived, she defeated the hollow, which had already been injured once. By the time she had arrived, the other reiatsu had disappeared. The only other beings in the clearing were two souls, who she learned were called Amaterasu and Kohaku."

"So was it one of the souls?" Kyoraku-taicho asked.

"From what she described, my fourth seat felt that it was a cross between a soul reaper's and hollow's reiatsu. She said that she had never felt anything like it."

"Could it be an Arrancar?" Zarachi-taicho inquired, eager for a fight.

"No, we would have sensed them if it was. But this is where the information gets sensitive. Of the two souls, it seems that the reiatsu came from the boy named Kohaku. He told my fourth seat that he had apparently died three months ago, met Amaterasu, and has been staying with her since then. What was truly defining was the color of his hair."

"And what would that be?" Kyoraku-taicho asked.

"It was bright orange."

All of the captains stood in shock. They began looking for words, but couldn't find any. Finally, everyone started throwing out contradictions and questions. They were only silent once again when Yamamoto-soutaicho slammed his cane down on the floor.

"It seems that he has appeared after all this time," he said, looking out at the captains.

"But he's been dead for fifteen years, why would he just now appear?" Hitsugaya-taicho asked.

"We do not know. But this is why the information must not leave this room."

"But what are we going to do about this?" Soi Fon-taicho asked.

"For now, nothing. But we must keep an eye on him. After fifteen years, we have found the hero of Soul Society, Kurosaki Ichigo."

**AN: Sorry for it being so short, but I will update again soon, so please don't get to mad at me! As always, please review and let me know how I'm doing. Any and all suggestions, ideas, and questions are welcome. Arigatou!**


	4. Chapter 3: With the Setting Sun

**AN: Another short one, I'm sorry. This one is sort of a filler chapter, but I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews and support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters…**

**Chapter 3: With the Setting Sun**

Kohaku sat on the roof of the little house, staring out over the other buildings. The sun was getting lower in the sky, turning the clouds different colors. He had been there since noon, just watching the sky, thinking about what had happened to him two days ago. He had completely lost control of his body, and had to fight that _thing_ just to get back.

"Kohaku?"

He turned to see Amaterasu climbing up to sit next to him. "Hey."

"You've been up here a while, is everything okay?"

"I'm not sure. I just keep thinking about… What if you had gotten hurt? Or worse, what if _I_ had hurt you? I don't think I could stand that," he said softly.

"It wouldn't have been _you_ that hurt me, it would have been that _thing_. I know you would never do anything to hurt me."

Kohaku smiled at her, then looked back out at the sky. "What if I can't control it again?"

"Don't think that. You will be able to fight it, and I'll be there to help you."

Amaterasu leaned over on him and rested her head on his shoulder. They both smiled and stayed like that for a while, watching the sun inch closer o the horizon. There was a gentle breeze blowing through their hair, and the temperature started to slowly fall.

'_Ichigo.'_

Kohaku tensed. _Where did that voice come from?_ Amaterasu looked up at him, concern in her emerald eyes.

"Kohaku?"

"Did you hear something?"

"No. Do you think it was that _thing _again?"

"No, it was different. It didn't feel evil like the other one. But what I don't understand is what it said. I think it's looking for someone."

"Who could it be looking for?"

"I don't know. All it said was 'Ichigo'."

"Does that mean anything to you?"

"No."

'_How many times must I call you before you hear me again, Ichigo?'_

Kohaku tensed again, and Amaterasu moved so that she was in front of him, looking in his amber eyes. He looked back at her and managed a smile. She smiled back weakly but continued to watch his eyes for any sign of black.

"It's okay, it's not him. It's just strange hearing voices in my head. It makes me feel like I'm going nuts," he laughed. Amaterasu smiled, then sat down next to him again, leaning back against his chest.

"Try not to go insane for a few years at least," she said, smirking up at him. He laughed and looked down into her bright eyes.

"I'll try not to, but no promises."

Amaterasu gently smacked his arm, turning her smile into a pout. "Be quiet, baka."

"And if don't?"

"Then I might have to ignore you for a few days," she replied, turning away from his gaze.

"Oh, that wouldn't be so bad. I wouldn't have to worry about you saying something stupid," he smirked.

"I never say anything stupid."

"Hmm, I guess you have a point."

"Like always," she said, smiling up at him.

"Don't let that go to your head."

"Too late."

**AN: A little fluffy, I know, but the next chapter will be better. As always, please review and let me know how I'm doing. Arigatou!**


	5. Chapter 4: Reunion

**AN: Okay, I'm posting this so soon because I wanted to make up for the last two short chapters, plus I feel like it's been kinda slow. Updates won't come every day anymore, but I will update within the next few days and I hope you continue to read when I do update.**

**I want to thank all of those who have put this story on their favorites list or are following my fic. Thank you for your support and reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach in any way, sadly**

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

"It has been two months since Ichigo Kurosaki displayed any kind of reiatsu. I wish to start the process of bringing his powers back," Yamamoto-soutaicho said. "Ukitake-taicho, I request that you send your forth seat to retrieve Kurosaki and bring him to the Seireitei."

"But Soutaicho, what if someone sees him?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes, we can't be spreading panic wherever he goes," Soi Fon stated.

"I know very well what a disturbance it would cause, that is why I want him to be escorted directly to me, and no one will speak of his identity before that point."

"If he has no memory, don't you think it will be little much for him to learn all of this from another source?" Ukitake asked.

"I will only try to get his memory to come back, I will not explain his life to him. If it fails, he is free to go until a later time."

"How do you propose we return his memories to him?" Kuchiki-taicho inquired.

"I will re-introduce him to your sister, Kuchiki-taicho."

"I will not allow it. She has finally moved on from his death, and I will not subject her to such suffering."

"That was not a request, Kuchiki-taicho."

Byakuya stiffened, cold eyes narrowing. "Very well."

"It is settled, Ukitake-taicho, send your fourth seat to find Kurosaki, and bring him directly to me. When he arrives, I want you all back here, along with Kuchiki Rukia. You are dismissed."

"What?" Kohaku asked.

"I've been told to take you to the Seireitei," Senna repeated.

"Why?"

"I don't know, just come on!"

Kohaku looked over at Amaterasu, who was looking down at the ground. _She lost her friend once they became a soul reaper._ He walked over to her and put his hand on her chin, lifting her head so that their eyes met.

"If they want me to become a soul reaper, I'll say no," he whispered to her. The light came back to her eyes and she smiled. As he was about to turn around, she reach out and hugged him. He returned the embrace and put his chin on her head. Senna cleared her throat, and the two broke apart and blushed awkwardly.

"We should get going," Senna stated, and walked out the door. Kohaku looked back at Amaterasu.

"Go. Just be sure to come back, preferably in one piece."

"Deal."

Senna led him through the Seireitei, avoiding contact with any of the other soul reapers. She stopped in front of a pair of large doors with a one on it.

"You ready?" she asked.

"I guess."

They walked into the room and Ichigo looked around at the people gathered there. A few people caught his attention, and he started wondering what he had gotten himself into. The first person he noticed was a large man, but his head was that of a fox, not of a man. He also noticed a large man with spiked hair with bells on the ends. He wore and eye patch over one eye and had a scar over the other. There was also a kid who looked like a middle school student with silver hair and cold eyes. The last person he looked at was a noble looking man with long black hair. He looked at Kohaku with hatred in his eyes. _He looks like a jerk._

He was led to stand in front of an old man with a cane, and Senna left the room. He was now standing alone in front of what he considered a group of freaks.

"Am I to understand that you are the one called Kohaku?" the old man asked. He nodded.

"We are here to try to learn more about you and your… ability."

"Okay, I can make this fast then. I don't remember my past, and I don't know anything about this _ability_ you're talking about. So can I go?" Kohaku asked.

"No. We have not finished this discussion."

"Since you lost control over your body, has anything else strange happened?" One of the people behind him asked. He turned to see that it was the kid with silver hair.

"Could I at least get your names before I get interrogated?"

"I am Hitsugaya Toshiro. I am the captain of Squad 10."

"Aren't you a little young to be a captain?"

"I am _not_ that _young_," he said, vein popping on his temple.

"What was your question again Toshiro?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you!"

"So you've said. Now what was your question?" Kohaku asked. _Wait, 'so you've said'? Why did I say that?_

"So I've said? What did you mean by that?" All the captains were now looking at him with curiosity.

"I-I'm not really sure," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Hmm. My question was did anything strange happen since you lost control of your body?"

"Well, there was this voice in my head, but I figured I was just going crazy."

"What did it say?"

"It said 'Ichigo' then a few minutes later it said 'How many time do I have to call you before you hear me, Ichigo' or something like that."

"Do you know who Ichigo is?"

"No. Why? Do you?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then who is he? I really don't want some voice in my head talking about someone I don't even know."

"I think it would be better for someone else to tell you who Ichigo is." All the Captains turned towards the door as they opened slowly. A petite girl with shoulder length raven hair and deep violet eyes, which seemed to hold a great sadness, walked in.

"Umm, Taicho, why am I here?" she asked, looking at a man with long white hair.

"There is someone here we would like you to see." Rukia looked forward and her eyes immediately fell on Kohaku, meeting his gaze.

"I-I-Ichigo?" the girl walked forward slowly, tears welling up in her eyes. She stopped in front Kohaku, looking up into his amber eyes. "Ichigo." She jumped forward and embraced him, still trying to hold back tears. _Why do I feel like I know her?_ Memories tugged at the back of his mind, making him strive to remember. When he did not return her embrace, she looked up at him with concern. "Ichigo?"

Kohaku looked down at her and saw the pain in her eyes. Automatically wanted to protect her from that pain, shield her from any misfortune. He gazed into her beautiful eyes, and suddenly, something came back to him. "R-Rukia?"

**AN: Cliffy. I'm sorry that it still wasn't the longest chapter in world (not even close), but I will work on my chapter length and try to make things a little longer. Again, thanks to those who have reviewed or are following this story, I really do appreciate it. And thanks for the advice some of you have given me in the reviews and I value your opinion greatly. As always, please review to let me know how I'm doing, where I could improve, or to give me any suggestions or ideas for this story. Arigatou!**


	6. Chapter 5: Warring Allies

**AN: Ahh, another chapter done (I know, I said I wouldn't update every day anymore, but I finished this one up, so I figured I would post it for you). I know you probably have questions about what will happen now that Ichigo remembers Rukia, such as 'will he become a shinigami again?', or 'does he remember everything now?', but those answers are going to be answered in time. I'm sorry if it seems to be a little slow, but I promise, it does not remain that way.**

**Also, thanks to those of you how continue reading this story. I love the fact that I have people who are loyal to this fic. To those of you who have reviewed, I thank you, especially IchigoMoonCutter and hitsugayatoushirou1220 for their multiple reviews and support. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor ever have, owned any part of Bleach except for my drawings (they just don't compare to the real thing T_T)**

**Chapter 5: Warring Allies**

Kohaku stared down at the girl as a mix of joy and relief passed over her face. A solitary tear escaped the corner of her eye, gliding down her cheek. "Rukia," he said. He wasn't sure how he knew who she was, but he knew, and he also knew that she was probably the closest person to him. She laughed and embraced him again, nuzzling into his shirt. This time he returned the embrace, feeling a slight warmth come to his cheeks.

The captains just looked at the pair in a mix of pity and amazement. Rukia pulled back and looked up into his eyes, seeing the warmth that she knew so well.

"Ichigo…"

Kohaku reached out, wiping the tear from her face. He hadn't even noticed that she kept calling him Ichigo. She gazed up at him, and the relief began to turn to annoyance.

"How could you do this to me! I waited for you for years! I thought maybe once you died you would come straight here, but you never did!"

"Wait, what are you tal—" He was cut off when Rukia's elbow caught him in the gut.

"Wh-what the hell was that for!"

"You know perfectly well what that was for!"

"What!"

"Stop acting stupid, Ichigo!"

"What are you talking about you freaky little nut job!And why do you keep calling me Ichigo?"

Rukia suddenly stopped glaring at him as realization hit her. She turned toward the captains, noticing their looks of pity. "How much?" she asked.

"He doesn't remember anything except you," Hitsugaya answered.

"Not even his name?"

"No."

Rukia turned back to Kohaku, who now looked completely confused. "You know who I am?" "Yeah, you're Kuchiki Rukia. And would someone please explain why you are talking about me like I don't even know my own name?" Rukia turned back to the captains, trying to figure out what they were planning.

"Kohaku, I must ask that that you leave us for the moment. Step outside and await further orders," the old man said, looking at Kohaku. Kohaku glanced at Rukia, but turned back to the old man and bowed, reluctantly stepping through the large doors.

After the boy had stepped out and the doors closed behind him, the captains all turned back to Yamamoto-soutaicho. Rukia stepped back to where her captain stood, eyes still glued on the doors where her old friend had just disappeared behind.

"As you can see, this is a difficult situation. He obviously remembers nothing from the past other than Kuchiki Rukia, and cannot even control his own power. It is of the utmost importance that we do not allow his hollow to take over. Therefore, we will send a shinigami of the Gotei 13 to protect the boy. It is also important that he regain that which he has lost, the past. As of this moment, there is nothing more we can do to bring back the boys memories, but there is one who might be able to. Kuchiki Rukia, you will accompany Kurosaki Ichigo and guard him against hollows and himself. In the process, you will attempt to help him regain his memories."

"I will not approve of this. I do not wish for my sister to remain near Kurosaki any longer than she has to," Kuchiki-taicho stated flatly.

"It is not a matter that requires your approval, Kuchiki-taicho," Yamamoto-soutaicho said.

"Yama-jii has a point, Kuchiki-taicho. She might be the only one that can get him to remember," Shunsui supported, causing Byakuya to stiffen and glare at him.

"They are right, Byakuya. I believe Rukia is the only one that can help Ichigo," Ukitake said, looking at the large doors.

"Your soft spot for Kurosaki is well known, Ukitake-taicho. But I will not have Rukia hurt by that_ ryoka_ again."

"He is _not _a ryoka; he is the hero of Soul Society and one of my closest friends. I will accompany him until ordered otherwise."

"I declare the matter settled," Yamamoto said. "Kuchiki Rukia, you may now leave us, we have other matters to discuss."

Rukia bowed and walked out of the room, looking around for Kohaku. She found him gazing out across the Seireitei with a blank expression on his face. She walked closer to him, putting a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn to look down at her. When he did, she gasped. His eyes were not his normal amber color, nor were they black and yellow like when he lost control of his body, instead his irises had turned a swirling cream color, and they held no emotion or recognition.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia watched as the color slowly came back to his eyes, and he blinked like he was waking up from some sort of trance.

"Ichigo, are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Um-no reason," she said, pushing the troubled feeling welling up inside her away. She made note to inform the captains of his eyes later. "I have been assigned to guard you from any future hollow attacks, and will be accompanying you to where you live."

"Oh, umm, okay. Are you people expecting me to be attacked again?" Rukia cringed slightly when he said this. _You people? You really don't remember, do you Ichigo?_

"It is a strong possibility."

"Great, something to look forward to."

Rukia smiled sadly. _He's isn't the same as he used to be, but he is still Ichigo._ She looked back up at him to find that he was looking out across the Seireitei again, and seemed to be looking for something in particular.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, you wouldn't be able to see it from down there anyway." _Wait, why did I just pick on somebody I just met?_

"I'm not that short, baka!" she yelled, stepping on his foot.

"What the hell Rukia?"

"That's what you get for calling me short!"

"I never said you were short! I implied you were short, which you are!" he retaliated, earning him and hit to the head.

"Would you stop doing that?"

"Then stop calling me short!"

"Fine, just stop hitting me!" Rukia smirked in triumph, happy that not everything about Ichigo had changed.

"We should get going. You need to take me to where you live Ichigo."

"Fine, but when we are around Amaterasu, you need to call me Kohaku, not Ichigo. She gave me my name, and I plan on keeping it. It sounds less girly than 'strawberry'."

"It means the one who defends," Rukia said, smirking at the fact that he admitted his name meant strawberry.

"Whatever, I'm going to stick with Kohaku."

"Hmm, Kohaku, huh. It matches your eyes," Rukia said, turning slightly pink.

"Yeah, that's why she gave me that name."

"Fine, I'll agree to call you Kohaku as long as you agree to _not _call me short."

"Fine."

They turned to leave, not sure what to make of their companion. _'He's changed, but I'm not sure if it's for the better or worse'_ Rukia thought glancing at Kohaku from the corner of her eye. _'I feel like I know her, and yet I don't ever remember meeting her. It feels natural to be around her, but I can't shake this feeling that this is going to end badly.'_

**AN: Not the most exciting reunion, I know, but Ichigo and Rukia were never really big on outright displays of emotions other than anger and annoyance. Be prepared for some awkward moments in the next chapter, just as a warning. ;)**

**Okay, so I'm curious as to what you think will happen now that Rukia has entered the picture along with Ichigo and Amaterasu. I already have an idea, but I want to know if you have an idea of what is to come.**

**And as always, please review to let me know how I'm doing and to give me any suggestions or advice for the story. Arigatou!**


	7. Chapter 6: Master of the Shapeless Past

**AN: Okay, so I got a longer chapter this time. I'm not sure if I'm happy with the way it turned out, but I hope it isn't too bad. A couple things happen in this chapter, so I hope it isn't too much going on. Please R&R, and tell me how it turned out.**

**And thanks to all who are reading this and reviewing. The review amount could be better, but I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, which might be a good thing, because I don't think it would be as good if I did**

**Chapter 6: Master of the Shapeless Past**

Rukia looked at the small building with distaste. It was nothing special, and it reminded her a little too much of her childhood. She looked over at her orange haired companion, who seemed perfectly content with small abode.

"Is this where you've been living?" she asked, the distaste in her voice was evident.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason."

"There had to be some reason, otherwise you wouldn't ask."

"Just shut up and go in."

"Bossy midget," he muttered, earning a kick to the shin.

"Would you quit it?"

"Stop calling me short then strawberry!"

"Fine, geez."

He walked up to the door, reaching out to open it, but was stopped when a blur of brown hair raced toward him. Amaterasu almost tackled him to ground, embracing him as if he would disappear if she let go. Kohaku returned the embrace, still looking a little surprised. When Amaterasu let go, she looked up at him, fake irritation covering her relief.

"What took you so long? I was starting to get worried," she said, making Kohaku turn pink.

"I'm fine. They just wanted to ask me some questions about that thing that took over me and then assigned someone to protect us from any future hollows attacks," he said, gesturing towards Rukia, who had a strange look in her eyes as she watched the two. "This is Kuchiki Rukia. She has something to do with my past, but I can't figure out what."

The two women scrutinized each other, not bother to hide the distaste they felt toward the other. _'What's up with these two?' _Kohaku wondered.

"Hi, I'm Amaterasu. It's nice to meet you," Amaterasu said with fake sweetness.

"It's nice to meet you also," Rukia replied coldly.

"Where is she going to stay?" Amaterasu asked, turning to Kohaku.

"Does your room have a closet, Ic-Kohaku?" Rukia asked, stumbling on the unfamiliar name.

"Umm, yeah, why?"

"I can stay in there. I used to do it all the time," she replied, smugly catching the surprised looked on Amaterasu's face.

"Is that true?" Amaterasu whispered, looking back at Kohaku.

"I don't remember," he whispered back, scratching the back of his head. Amaterasu turned back to Rukia, controlling her emotions and words carefully.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. You can have my room, and I will sleep on the floor in Kohaku's room."

"No, really, it's no pro-" Rukia started, but was cut off by Kohaku.

"You don't need to sleep on the floor Ama, you can sleep in my bed," he said, causing Amaterasu and Rukia to turn red, Amaterasu in embarrassment and Rukia in anger. "I'll sleep on the floor." Both women sighed in relief at his last statement.

"That settles it. Kuchiki-sama will have my room, and I will have Kohaku's bed," Amaterasu said, ushering them into the house.

"Would you like some tea, Kuchiki-sama?" Amaterasu asked with false sweetness.

"Um, yes, that would be nice," Rukia said, returning the falseness.

"Um, are you two okay?" Kohaku asked, looking between the two women who refused to even look at each other.

"Fine," they said in unison, not bothering to look at him. Kohaku just sighed and shook his head. _Tomorrow is going to be a long day._

"Good night," Kohaku said to Rukia as she headed towards Amaterasu's room.

"Night," she said curtly, not looking at him.

Kohaku just sighed and walked to his room. He opened the door to find Amaterasu preparing a futon for him. As he walked in, she looked up and smiled before going back to what she was doing.

"Where did this come from?" he asked, indicating the futon.

"Oh, it was in my closet. I used to use it when some of the kids from the neighborhood would come by and where too tired to go home," she explained, looking back up at him when she finished her task.

"Oh." He ran a hand through his hair awkwardly, not sure what to say or do now that they were sharing a room.

"I'm not going to attack you, Kohaku. Just relax," she said, walking over to him and looking into his eyes.

"Um, yeah. Well, good night," he said slowly. Amaterasu laughed at his nervousness.

"I didn't realize you were this much of a prude, Kohaku," she teased, poking him in the chest.

"I-I'm not. It's just…"

"Just what?" she coaxed, inwardly giggling that he was so uncomfortable around her after living together for three months.

"Just…I don't know! Let's just go to sleep," he grumbled.

Amaterasu laughed and embraced him, causing him to turn red. Despite his embarrassment, he returned the gesture, resting his chin on her head and relaxing a little.

"I'm glad you didn't become a soul reaper, Kohaku," she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear. He was confused by her statement, but decided not to think too much into it.

"I told you I wouldn't, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but–"

"No. I told you I wouldn't and I won't go back on my word."

Amaterasu, pulled away to look up at him. His face was set in a determined scowl, and she knew that he would never break his vow voluntarily. She hugged him again, a smile spread across her face. They remained like that for a while, not noticing the pacing time. _'Ichigo.' _ Kohaku tensed at the familiar, yet unwelcome voice, causing Amaterasu to pull away and gaze up at him worriedly.

"Kohaku?"

"It's nothing, just that voice again."

"What did it say?"

"Same as last time, just 'Ichigo'."

'_Ichigo. Do you not remember me? It is me,…'_

"I couldn't hear his name…" Kohaku murmured to himself.

"What?" Amaterasu asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Nothing, let's just get some sleep," walking over to his make-shift bed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, just tired. Night," he said as he climbed under the covers.

"Good night," Amaterasu said slowly, still worried. She reluctantly looked away and climbed into bed.

Kohaku didn't find sleep for several more hours, and lay listening to Amaterasu's soft, slow breathing. As he slowly drifted into sleep, he began to think about the day's events and his meeting with Rukia. The last image that went through his mind was of Rukia with tears welling up in her eyes.

"_Wait, Rukia. Stop. Look at me! Is this some kind of a joke? Hey!" Ichigo yelled, struggling to move out from under the weight on his back. Pain shot through his chest, causing him to grimace. He looked down to see blood pouring out of a wound in his chest._

"_Don't move!" Ichigo froze, gazing back up at the one who had yelled at him. 'Rukia?'_

"_Take even one step, or try to come after me and I'll...I'll…I will never ever forgive you," she said, her voice cracking a little. "You are going to die, so why not stay put and live a few seconds longer?"_

'_Rukia.' Ichigo gazed at her and saw the tears in her eyes when she turned around. Pain shot through his chest again, but this time it wasn't due to his wounds. Ichigo felt his mind go numb. It was as if just by saying those words, Rukia had destroyed his desire to live, to fight, to love. With just one sentence, she had done more damage to him than any amount of injuries that could be inflicted upon him._

"_Alright. I will not inflict the finishing blow." another voice said. Ichigo looked over at the voice and noticed the captain that had glared at him with such hate when he went to the Seireitei. "With my two attacks against him, I have shattered both his soul chain and soul sleep. There's no point in finishing him off. He should die in less than an hour." Rukia suppressed a sob, still looking away from Ichigo, and he felt his heart wrench again. _

"_Even if he does survive this attack, all his powers will be lost, both his special soul reaper power, as well as his spirit energy. Renji," the captain said in his cold, even voice._

"_Yes," said a new voice from behind Ichigo. The pressure on his back lifted and a man with long red hair pulled back into a pony tail stepped forward. He raised his zanpakuto and held it in front of him, turning it to the side._

"_Now open!" He turned his zanpakuto back to its original position and pulled it back, turning it back into its sealed state. A bright glow appeared in the air before him, lighting up the night and casting rays of light through the pouring rain. The Senkaimon opened, and three black butterflies flew out towards each of the shinigami._

'_I can't speak' Ichigo watched as the three shinigami walked into the Senkaimon. 'I can't move' The doors began closing, hiding the shinigami from his sight. The last thing he saw was Rukia turning her head to take one more glance at him._

'_Rukia.'_

Kohaku woke with a start, cold sweat on his brow. It was still dark, and Kohaku wondered how long he had been sleeping. _What was that? It seemed so…real. Rukia. I wonder if she knows what that was about._ He stood and quietly made his way to the door, careful not to wake Amaterasu. He stepped outside the house and used a barrel pushed against it to climb up onto the roof.

Kohaku sat, looking out across the Rukongai, listening to the night. _What is happening to me?_

'_Is it not obvious, Ichigo? You remember nothing of your past.'_

"Who are you?" Kohaku growled at the voice, not sure whether it would hear him or not.

'_It's me, …'_

_I still couldn't hear his name._

'_I see. After all this time, you still cannot hear my name,'_ the voice sighed. _'Very well, I shall not attempt to contact you again, Ichigo.'_

"What do you mean? Who are you?" There was no reply. Kohaku sighed and laid back, thinking he must be going insane.

"You're not, you know," a voice said. Kohaku tensed. It was the voice from his dream; the voice that had held such anger and sadness.

"Not what," he asked hesitantly, looking over at the raven haired girl next to him.

"Going insane." _How did she know what I was thinking?_

"I've know you long enough to guess at what you're thinking, Ichigo," she said, providing the answer to his unvoiced question.

"I told you to call me Kohaku," he said, and saw what looked like hurt flash across her face. "And what do you mean? I just met you." Even as he said it he knew he was wrong. Rukia looked over at him with sadness in her eyes.

"I can't tell you any more than I have already. I am sorry, Ich-Kohaku."

They sat in silence for a while, neither one daring to speak. Kohaku turned back to gaze out across the landscape, not able to continue gazing into those pain filled eyes. _Did I cause that pain?_ Kohaku glanced at her from the corner of his eye to see that she was frowning, glancing around.

"What is it?" he asked, suddenly worried.

"Its-its nothing. Don't worry about it," she said, but she was still tense and alert.

"Just tell me what it is," he demanded, not liking the fact that she was hiding things from him.

"I just felt an unfamiliar reiatsu. It was nothing, just calm down."

"How can I calm down when you look like you just felt something powerful?" he muttered, folding his arms over his chest and pouting slightly. She looked over at him and smirked.

"You look like a child," she said smugly.

"So?"

" All good children should be asleep in bed, not hanging out on the roof," she scolded mockingly.

"Yeah, well you look more like a child than me!" he retorted, glaring at her.

"Did you just call me short?" she asked in a threateningly low voice.

"N-no, nope. No I did not. Just gonna…go back to sleep now…" he said, scooting back as quickly as he could.

"Good!" she said in a cheerful voice. _What is she, bipolar!_

Kohaku looked back and forth between the two women in front of him. They were refusing to look at each other and if they did, it was always glaring. They spoke coldly, unless talking to Kohaku, and neither showed the other any friendship. Kohaku sighed. _This is going to be a long day._

"Hey Kohaku, why don't we take a walk? It's a nice day, and we could walk over to the clearing," Amaterasu stated, smiling at him.

"Sure. Let's hope no hollows show up this time though."

"Don't worry about hollows, I'll take care of them," Rukia said coldly. "You two go off have a good time." She sneered at the last part as if it hurt just to say it.

"Um, Rukia, are you okay?" Kohaku asked.

"Fine, let's go," she replied, walking out of the door.

"What's wrong with her?" he wondered aloud. Amaterasu looked at him, marveling at his obliviousness.

"What?" he asked, noticing the looking she was giving him.

"Nothing, just come on," she sighed, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out the door.

They walked into the little clearing a few minutes later to find Rukia standing with her hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto. Kohaku looked around the clearing, looking for whatever she might be sensing.

"Rukia?"

"Shh. I feel the same pressure that I felt last night, it can't be coincidence," she hissed back at him, still looking around the clearing.

"You felt something last night and didn't tell us?" Amaterasu asked in disbelief.

"I told Kohaku. I figured he would tell you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Amaterasu asked, spinning on Kohaku.

"I-I—" he stammered not sure how to respond. Before he could come up with anything, however, a flash of black came into the clearing, stopping next to Rukia.

"Fourth seat," Rukia said, not looking over at her.

"Hey Rukia. You felt it too?" Senna said, pulling out her zanpakuto.

"Yeah. I'm not sure what it is, but it has a strong reiatsu."

"Mhmm. I wonder what it is."

At that moment they heard a sound from the edge of the clearing. Rukia drew her zanpakuto and both shinigami turned toward the noise. No one moved, and Kohaku noticed that he was holding his breath. After a few minutes of silence, Rukia began to grow impatient of waiting.

"Who is there?" Silence.

"Show yourself!"

They heard another twig snap, and they all looked toward the sound. Coming out of the woods they saw a tall man. He had black hair that hung over one of his light grey eyes. He has a running across his nose, giving him a marred image. As he stopped at the edge of the clearing, his piercing gaze moved over to Kohaku, causing him to shiver under the cold glare. The man's face remain locked in a scowl, and his dirty, torn clothing waved in the gentle breeze.

"Who are you?" Rukia inquired, holding her zanpakuto up to the man, who just continued to gaze at Kohaku.

"This is your last chance. Identify yourself!" Again, the man was silent.

"That's it," Rukia hissed, holding up two fingers toward the man. "Bakudo number one, sa—" Before she could finish her spell, the man flicked his wrist and a blast of energy slammed into Senna and Rukia, launching them back into the trees at the edge of the clearing.

"Rukia!" Kohaku yelled, rooted to the spot. _Why can't I move?_

"I do not have time for your simple questions, nor do I have time for your weak shinigami powers. I have no interest in you. I am here for one reason only," the man said in a cold voice. He looked back at Kohaku, no emotion displayed in his steely eyes.

"Who are you?" Kohaku demanded, still trying to move out of his current position. The man ignored his question, but stepped forward until he was standing directly in front of Kohaku.

"I asked you who you are!"

"Hello again, Kurosaki Ichigo."

**AN: Again, not sure how it turned out. I'm not really happy with it, but it is up to you whether it was any good. As always, please review and tell me how I did. And if you have any questions, ideas, or suggestions, please feel free to speak up. Arigatou!**


	8. Chapter 7: Shining Heavens

**AN: Sorry, this one is back to being shorter, but several things happen in this chapter, and I kinda needed to end it where I did. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Thanks to all who have read this and a special thanks to all who have reviewed it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, nor do I own the characters, nor do I own the places (man, I feel like I don't own anything…oh, wait, I don't T_T)**

**Chapter 7: Shining Heavens**

"Hello again, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Kohaku stared at the black haired man. _Is that my full name?_ The man just returned the stare, sending cold shivers up Kohaku's spine. Somewhere off to the right he could hear Amaterasu trying to get the two shinigami to wake up.

"H-how do you know me?" he asked, still slightly stunned that this guy might be someone from his past.

"I know everything about you. I know who you are, who you were, and I know the answers that you seek," the man replied mysteriously.

"Stop avoiding the questions! Who are you and how do you know me?"

"I see you cannot even remember that much. I guess I must show you then."

The man held up his hand, placing a finger on his Kohaku's forehead. Kohaku heard Amaterasu calling his name, but he could not respond as his vision faded into black. All of his senses momentarily went blank, and he couldn't comprehend what was going on. When he opened his eyes a few seconds later, he was no longer in the clearing.

Kohaku looked around, taking in his strange surroundings. He was sitting on the side of a blue building, facing…_Is that the ground!_ Kohaku laid back in the frame of the window, gripping the edge of the lip that surrounded it. He looked up to the man standing perfectly calm, on the side of the building. _How is he doing that?_

"You wonder how I can stand like this. It is simple. This building is sideways. You will not fall from this spot, for the ground is no longer the center of gravity."

Kohaku looked at him skeptically, but slowly let go of the window frame. He sat up, looking around at the strange place. As he looked around, he noticed that the entire world was sideways, not just the building. _What is this place?_

"Welcome to your inner world, Kurosaki Ichigo," the man said, noticing the confused look on Kohaku's face.

"You mean this sideways world is what is inside my brain? That's reassuring," he muttered. "Tell me who you are and why you brought me here," Kohaku demanded, waving around at the buildings.

"I am Nakagawa Tsuyoshi, last of the Clan of Darkness. My clan was once one of the noble clans of Soul Society, until we were banished for our attempt at making Soul Society a better place."

"Why would you be banished for trying to help? There must be more to it," Kohaku stated.

"The Gotei 13 and Central 46 did not take kindly to our attempts at making Soul Society better. They stated our methods were treasonous and banished our clan. After that, we wondered the Dangai, surviving only by avoiding the currents that travel through the precipice world. The last of my clan was killed off as a result of a poorly thought out plan, and I was left alone to seek my vengeance against Soul Society." Tsuyoshi stated flatly.

"As for why I brought you here, it is to explain the reason for your current existence," Tsuyoshi said, still staring at Kohaku.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You have forgotten your purpose in this world. It is time that I remind you of your duties."

"What are you talking about? I won't do anything you ask of me, so you might as well save your breath," Kohaku said coolly, glaring at Tsuyoshi.

"You will perform your duties, or die. I control your soul, your actions, and your memories, and you will do as you are commanded." Tsuyoshi replied coldly, stepping threateningly close to Kohaku.

"Why you—"

"Enough. I do not have time to listen to your petty complaints and groveling. You will perform your duties or you will lose everyone and everything dear to you." Tsuyoshi snapped his fingers and images of Rukia and Amaterasu flashed in the air before him.

"You bastard!"

"Silence. Your purpose in this life is simple. You are to bring me one person, without doing them any harm. If you fail to perform this task, Kuchiki Rukia and the one you call Amaterasu shall both die, you will never regain your memories, and your burdens which I have been suppressing shall be released with full force."

"What burdens?" He was answered with silence.

"Answer me Nakagawa!" Tsuyoshi just simple looked at him.

"Judging from the visions I gathered from you, I have determined that the one who you must bring to me is a shinigami. This shinigami must not know that you are connected to me." Tsuyoshi flicked his wrist, causing another image to appear in the air before Kohaku. He gaped at the image, recognizing the shinigami.

"What would you want with—" Kohaku was cut off when Tsuyoshi flicked his wrist, causing his inner world to fade to black. The clearing in the woods slowly came back to Kohaku's senses and he could hear Amaterasu running toward him. He felt a sudden wave of weakness pass over him, causing him to

"Remember what I told you, Kurosaki Ichigo. Do not test me." Tsuyoshi said, staring down at him. He looked up as Amaterasu ran towards them. A thin, black katana, which seemed vaguely familiar to Kohaku, materialized in Tsuyoshi's hand as he looked down at him.

"Let this be a reminder." He raised the katana, ready to stab Amaterasu through the abdomen. _No. Amaterasu!_

As Tsuyoshi struck out with his katana, Kohaku lunged forward, catching the blade with his shoulder. Both Tsuyoshi and Amaterasu looked down in surprise as Kohaku felt warm liquid soak into his clothing. He gasped as the pain hit him, searing through his left arm and burning in his chest, but he managed to remain standing.

"K-Kohaku," Amaterasu choked out, the surprise in her eyes turning into grief.

"Your actions are unwise, Kurosaki Ichigo." Tsuyoshi said, pulling the cold blade out of Kohaku's shoulder, causing him to wince and collapse to his knees.

"Kohaku!" Amaterasu cried, kneeling down next to him. Kohaku fell to the ground, his eyes going in and out of focus. He saw Tsuyoshi standing over them, staring blankly at the pair.

"I warned you of the consequence, now she must die," he said calmly.

Amaterasu looked up in panic, but Kohaku could do nothing to help. He couldn't even cry out. Tsuyoshi raised his black katana, preparing for a fatal blow, but all Kohaku could do was watch as he faded into unconsciousness. There was only one thing he managed to comprehend before he slipped into darkness. It was a familiar voice, but he could not think of who it might belong to.

"Illuminate all shadows, Tengoku No Hikari."

**AN: So, how did it turn out? I think Tsuyoshi is a little too much like Ulquiorra, but I like the way he turned out. Let's see how many of you can guess who possibly saved the day with Tengoku No Hikari. I slightly surprised myself with this one (although, I'm not sure how…).**

**As always, please review to let me know what you think. I feel like the review amount could be better, but as long as there are some people reviewing, I will continue to write this. If you have any ideas, suggestions, comments or criticisms, please feel free to post them. Arigatou!**


	9. Chapter 8: Memories of Rain

**AN: Well, maybe we'll find out who was wielding Tengoku No Hikari this time! I know, the chapter's short again, but the next one will hopefully be longer. Please read and review to let me know how it turned out.**

**Thanks to every one that's read this and a double thanks to those who reviewed.**

**hitsugayatoushirou1220: Thank you so much for the reviews! They really inspire me to keep on writing. I hope you're enjoying this fic, and I hope you will continue to read it until it's completed :)**

**Writing with my phase: thanks for giving the fic a chance instead of running for the hills when you saw the IchixOC thing. I was excited when I saw your review, and I love The Runaway and The Master!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own any part of Bleach**

**Chapter 8: Memories of Rain**

"Kohaku!" Kohaku moaned.

"Kohaku, wake up!" Kohaku's eyes fluttered open, but closed immediately as the light of the sun hit them.

"Why is it so bright?" he whined. He heard someone laugh, and squinted at the source of the sound.

"I guess you're not too bad off if you can still complain," Amaterasu said, smiling down at him.

"What happened?" As he said it, the image of Tsuyoshi's blade gliding into his shoulder made him grab at his wound, but he was surprised to feel that it was bound in bandages and mostly healed.

"How?" he asked, amazed.

"Thank Kuchiki-sama. She healed you with her kido," Amaterasu answered, looking over to where Rukia and Senna stood talking.

"What happened to Nakagawa?"

"To who?"

"The guy that stabbed me."

"Oh, he…um…left. He just disappeared once he stabbed you," she said hesitantly. Kohaku looked at her incredulously.

"He just left? Just like that?"

"Well, yeah," Amaterasu answered, looking down at the ground.

"What is that guy's problem?"

"I don't know. Wait, how did you know that guy's name?"

"He told me," Kohaku answered simply.

"When? I was here the whole time and the only thing he ever said was something about a warning and how I must die because of your actions."

"When he touched my forehead, we entered my inner world, and he told me his name and…" Before he finished his sentence, Tsuyoshi's words rang in his ears.

'If you fail to perform this task, Kuchiki Rukia and the one you call Amaterasu shall both die, you will never regain your memories, and your burdens which I have been suppressing shall be released with full force.'

"And…" Amaterasu prodded.

"And something about how he was banished to the Dangai."

"That's it?" she asked.

"Yeah."

As they were talking, Rukia came up to them, Senna standing a little ways off. She looked down at Kohaku with concern in her eyes, but a small smile made its way to her lips.

"You always go and do something stupid," she muttered, trying to sound annoyed.

"Hey! I was just trying to save Amaterasu!" he retorted.

"I didn't need you to put yourself in the way of the blade, Kohaku," Amaterasu said, crossing her arms and looking at him in reproach.

"But if I hadn't you would have been killed!"

"From what Amaterasu told me, I don't think the place he was aiming at would have killed her," Rukia stated, sitting down in front of him.

"Why do I feel like I'm being ganged up on," Kohaku muttered, looking to the side and folding his arms.

"You know, you look like a little kid when you pout," Rukia said, trying not to laugh.

"She's right, although it is kind of cute," Amaterasu said, laughing at the last comment. Kohaku blushed at the last part and turned his back on the two women, grumbling about how he was _not _cute.

"Kohaku, what exactly is your connection to that man?" Rukia asked, suddenly growing serious.

"What do you mean?"

"He said 'hello again' and then said that stabbing Amaterasu would be a reminder. How do you know him and what was he reminding you of?"

"I don't know him. I didn't even know his name until he told me. And I don't know what he would be reminding me of," Kohaku lied.

"He told you his name?"

"Yeah. It was Nakagawa Tsuyoshi."

"I don't recognize the name, but maybe we have some records of him in the Seireitei. Senna, when you go back, could you inform Ukitake-taicho about this name?"

"I guess, but since when do you give me orders Rukia?" Senna joked.

"I don't, but I just asked if you would. I didn't _order _you to do it."

"Fine, you win. I'll head there now." With that, Senna shunpoed out of the clearing.

"Are you sure you don't know this Nakagawa from anywhere? He did know your name," Rukia said.

"He knew your actual name?" Amaterasu asked.

"Yeah," Kohaku answered.

"What is it?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Does that mean you want to be called…Ichigo…now?" Amaterasu asked, hesitating when she got to the name.

"No. I still want to be called Kohaku. You gave me that name when I first got here, so I want to keep it. Plus, strawberry is not a very manly name…" Amaterasu laughed, her eyes lighting up with joy at the fact that he wanted to keep the name she gave him.

"We had better get out of here, just in case Nakagawa comes back," Rukia said, looking away from the pair in front of her. Kohaku noticed an odd look in her eyes, and wondered what it could be.

Rukia and Amaterasu both stood and looked down at Kohaku, who was making no move to stand. As he moved to get up, his vision went black and he fell forward.

_ The rain poured down on the path, and the thick clouds turned the whole world grey. Ichigo looked around, and noticed that he was holding hands with a beautiful woman with hair the same color as his. 'Where am I?'_

_ Ichigo looked to his left and saw a windswept river. Next to the river, he saw a girl with short, straight, black hair and a white dress. She had nothing to protect her from the rain except a small cloak, but still just stood there, looking out across the swift currents._

"_Hmm? What's that girl doing?" As he watched, the girl leaned forward, falling towards the river._

'_I have to save her!' Ichigo began running towards the girl as fast as he could._

"_Ichigo!" the woman called from behind him as he splashed through the wet grass._

"_I'll be right back!" he yelled._

"_Where are you going!" she called, but Ichigo just concentrated on the girl falling in the river._

"_No! Ichigo! Stop!" the woman called, running after him through the rain._

_ When Ichigo was within a few feet of the girl, she began to fall off the bank of the river. Ichigo dove forward, grabbing at the cloak that was billowing behind her. The cloth disappeared in his hand, and he fell forward towards the river. 'Where did she go?' Ichigo closed his eyes, ready to hit the water, but when he felt himself hit the ground and something soft land on top of him, he opened his eyes._

_ Ichigo looked up at the body on top of him. He felt his heart and mind go numb, then felt pain radiate in his heart, tearing at his mind and sanity. Warm blood was spilling out over Ichigo and the ground around him and the woman with orange hair. 'No.' He pulled himself out from under the body, tears beginning to stream down his face. 'No.' Ichigo shook the woman, sobs escaping his throat as he looked down._

"_I warned you. I have released one of your burdens. Do not cross me again," a voice said, and Ichigo recognized it as Tsuyoshi's. Ichigo continued to shake the woman, tears mingling with the rain that was pouring down his face. He knew this woman, and he knew he would never get her back._

'_Mom.'_

"Kohaku!" He opened his eyes, looking up to see two violet orbs gazing back at him in concern.

"Are you alright?" Rukia asked. Kohaku just looked away trying to hide the pain that he was sure was in his eyes. _It was my fault. I'm the reason she's dead._ Despite his attempt to hide it, Rukia saw the look in his eyes, and recognized it. She had seen it a few times before, and it always had to do with one person.

"You remember her, don't you," Rukia said, helping him sit up.

"Yeah."

"Remember who?" Amaterasu asked.

"The center of my world; the person that took care of me for so many years; the person that died because of me." Amaterasu looked at him in concern after hearing the pain in his voice, and she noticed that Rukia was looking at him in sympathy like she already knew what he was talking about.

"Who was it?" Amaterasu asked gently.

"My mother."

**AN: I know, I didn't explain who had the mysterious zanpakuto. It will all be answered in the next chapter, so keep on reading. Some of you might be able to figure out who was wielding it, but I just wanted to you guys wondering for a little while longer (sorry!). As always, please review to let me know how it was, where I could improve, or if you have any suggestions. Arigatou!**


	10. Chapter 9: Forgotten Reaper

**AN: So I know the last chapter wasn't the best, but I hope I make up for that in this chapter. This one is longer than usual, and has a lot of information in it. Please read and enjoy!**

**Thanks to all of those who have favorited (is that a word?) this story or me, and thanks to all of the reviewers. I hope to keep your support and I hope I don't disappoint any of you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, to be honest, I don't own anything except my OC's and a laptop…**

**Chapter 9: Forgotten Reaper**

Rukia looked over at Kohaku, who was sitting on the other side of the roof. It had been a day since he had remembered his mother, and she noticed him slipping into the same scowl he always used to wear. She had come up to try to talk to him, but he wouldn't talk to anyone. Amaterasu had tried to get him to eat something that morning, but he refused to eat and just went up to the roof and had been starring off into the distance all day.

"Tengoku No Hikari."

Rukia jumped at the sound of his voice, and turned to him. _What is he talking about?_ She watched him to see if he was talking to her or if he was just thinking out loud. She decided that he was probably thinking out loud, and turned back to looking at the horizon.

"Have you heard of a shinigami with a zanpakuto named Tengoku No Hikari?" Kohaku asked, turning toward Rukia, who looked at him curiously.

"Umm, no. Why?"

"Don't you think it was odd that Nakagawa just left like Amaterasu said?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with a shinigami with a zanpakuto named Tengoku No Hikari?"

"I just remembered something from right before I passed out. I heard a voice say 'Illuminate all shadows, Tengoku No Hikari.' It sounds like a zanpakuto release. There must have been another shinigami that told Ama to keep it secret that they chased away Tsuyoshi," Ichigo said, getting curious.

"But why would they want to keep it secret?" Rukia asked, also becoming puzzled by this new information.

"I'm not sure, but why would he leave when he was going to kill Ama? It makes no sense."

"You're right. Maybe we should go look for records of any shinigami with that zanpakuto. We would have to make a trip to Seireitei, but there are records of all zanpakuto and their shinigami in the library."

"Do you know anyone who can help us look? I doubt it will be a simple research job."

"I think I might know someone who would help."

/

"Renji," Rukia hissed, peeking around the corner of the building. There was no reply.

"Renji!" Rukia said a little louder. There was still no answer.

"Renji! Wake up, baka!" Rukia yelled. Kohaku heard someone jump up and guessed that whoever this Renji person was had finally heard Rukia.

"Rukia? What are you doing here? I thought you were sent on assignment somewhere," a voice said. Kohaku heard footsteps coming toward them.

"Keep your voice down! I need your help. I have someone here I want you to see, but try to keep it quiet."

"Fine. What could be so important—" the man stopped mid-sentence when he rounded the corner to see Kohaku.

"I-Ichigo?" Kohaku took a step back in surprise. It was the man with red hair from one of his dreams! He was the one that held him down as Rukia walked away. He was the man that was with the black haired captain when he was almost killed.

"You!" Kohaku yelled, point a finger at Renji. "I know you! You're that tattooed freak that was with that black haired bastard when he tried to kill me!" Both Rukia and Renji looked at him in surprise.

"You remember that?" Rukia asked.

"I had a dream about it! This…this…nut job _sat_ on me while I was bleeding to death! Who the freak _does_ that!"

"Keep your voice down, Kohaku. We can't be seen, remember?"

"Why is he acting so weird?" Renji asked, turning to Rukia.

"He's lost all his memories, except for a few apparently."

"Who are calling weird, pineapple head?"

"Obviously you, berry!"

"Shut up! My name is Kohaku, which means amber, not strawberry!"

"You might go by Kohaku, but you will always be strawberry. It suits you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kohaku ground out, struggling to keep from attacking this annoying shinigami.

"I knew you were dense, but not that stupid," Renji replied, causing Kohaku's eye to twitch.

"That's it, you're going down," he said, a demented smile appearing on his face.

"Bring it berry boy. If you can't remember your powers, I won't have any trouble whopping your ass."

"Shut up, both of you!" Rukia said, hitting them both in the head. Kohaku and Renji looked over at her, grumbling and rubbing their sore heads.

"Renji, we need your help finding a record of a zanpakuto called Tengoku No Hikari. We need to know who the shinigami who owns it is."

"Why would you need to know something like that?" he asked.

"We can't really say more than that, sorry. So, will you help us?"

"The great Kurosaki Ichigo needs my help?"

"First off, I don't need _your_ help for anything. Secondly, what do you mean by 'the great Kurosaki Ichigo'?" Kohaku asked curiously. Renji was about to reply when Rukia elbowed him in the gut, causing him to double over cursing.

"He was just being annoying as usual. Come on, we need to get to the records and leave before we're noticed." They turned to leave, heading further into the Seireitei.

"Wait, I thought you needed my help," Renji called from behind them.

"Well, if you're coming, hurry up. If not, we can manage just fine on our own," Rukia called back, looking over her shoulder. Renji stood and reluctantly followed after them.

/

After four hours of searching through the endless piles of records and shinigami names, Kohaku was ready to give up. _We are never going to find anything in this pile of papers!_ He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"We are never going to find anything helpful," Renji complained, voicing Ichigo's thoughts.

"If you would stop complaining and start looking, we might actual find something," Rukia snapped back.

"Um, Rukia…I hate to say it, but I agree with pineapple head over here. We could search for years and not find anything in this endless list of zanpakuto and shinigami," Kohaku stated, looking down at the pile of records in front of him with apprehension.

"Both of you shut and keep loo…king," Rukia said, trailing off at the end. "I think I found it."

"What!" Both Renji and Kohaku went to look over Rukia's shoulder, looking down at the name she was pointing at.

_Tengoku No Hikari._

They let their eyes move over to where the names of the shinigami were, and their jaws dropped. There was no name. The name had been blacked out with ink, along with the date of admission into the Gotei 13.

"All that work for _nothing!_" Kohaku complained.

"Well, at least we know that there is a shinigami with a zanpakuto called Tengoku No Hikari. And we also know that they are going to great lengths so as not to be found," Rukia said, frowning.

"They certainly are," Renji said, still looking at the inked out name. "But why?"

"Who knows? They could be a rogue shinigami, or they might have just run away from the Gotei 13 and wanted to erase all memories of themselves," Rukia said, contemplating the issue.

"But if they wanted to erase all memories of them, wouldn't they have inked out the zanpakuto's name too?" Kohaku asked.

"Not necessarily. If they wanted to be forgotten, but wanted their zanpakuto to be remembered properly, they would have left the zanpakuto's name, so it received the proper respect," explained Rukia, putting the paper with Tengoku No Hikari in her shihakusho.

"Well, how do you propose we find this mysterious shinigami?" Renji asked.

"_We?_ Who said you were coming?" Kohaku snapped at him.

"I am coming whether you want me to or not, Ichigo."

"And why is that? We don't need your help."

"I'm coming to keep you both safe. Since you're not a shinigami any—" he was cut off when Rukia elbowed him in the side.

"Uh-since you not a shinigami and all!" Renji corrected, rubbing his side. Thankfully, Kohaku looked as if he didn't catch the slip.

"We should probably stop by Research and Development to see if they have something we could use to track the zanpakuto," she said, a hint of apprehension in her voice.

"What's wrong with Research and Development?" Kohaku asked.

"You'll see."

/

"NO!" Kohaku shouted, crossing his arms in front of his face.

"Come now. I will give you the best conditions of any other test subject. I will even try to keep from doing anything that will threaten your life. You should realize that this is a _very _generous offer."

"Not gonna happen!"

"You are very stubborn. Fine, I will refrain from doing anything that will cause any permanent harm. This offer will not happen again. You should take it while it lasts."

"No! What is your problem? I'm not some lab rat, freak!"

"Insolent child! I should inject you with my most recent experiment and watch you suffer!"

"Kurotsuchi-taicho, we came to ask you a question, not to offer Ichigo as a test subject," Rukia said.

"Well, get on with it then," the strange captain snapped, turning his golden eyes to her.

"We need to know if you have something we can trace a zanpakuto with."

"Do you consider me an imbecile? Of course I have a zanpakuto tracker. What would you need it for?"

"Tracking a zanpakuto, obviously," Kohaku muttered. Kurotsuchi turned on him, laying a hand his zanpakuto.

"You dare insult my intelligence, you over developed chimp! You should have taken me up on that offer, but sadly that offer has passed. Now you will not be treated with such mercy!"

"Taicho! We need to borrow the tracker. We have reason to believe that there is a shinigami attempting to evade the Gotei 13," Rukia explained, attempting to stop the captain from slicing Kohaku to bits.

"Do you have anything to trace it with? You cannot expect a tracker to work without information."

"We have the details of the zanpakuto," she pulled out the paper with the zanpakuto names, "but the shinigami's name has been inked out. We need to find out who it belongs to." She handed him the paper, and he examined the description of the zanpakuto. He turned and disappeared into an adjoining room, returning moments later with a small compass looking devise.

"Here! It will work to find this zanpakuto. Now leave, you are obstructing my research."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Kohaku muttered, turning and swiftly walking out of the door. Rukia shook her head, following after him with Renji on her heels.

/

"We should start at the clearing. We should be able to track the zanpakuto from there," Rukia stated, heading towards the clearing. Renji and Kohaku simply nodded and followed after her. When they reached the clearing, Rukia pulled out the tracker and held it in her outstretched palm.

"You think this thing is actually going to work?" Kohaku asked, sending the device a skeptical glance.

"I'm not sure, but it is the best chance we have of finding out who the zanpakuto belongs to."

"Why do you want to know so bad? They saved you and obviously don't want to be found," Renji stated, confused.

"Because they are now a part of whatever is going on with Ichigo, and we need to find out more about the current situation," replied Rukia.

"But why do you assume the shinigami has something to do with it?"

"The shinigami has been in hiding for who knows how long, but suddenly reappears in the one clearing where a fight is going on. Don't you find that suspicious?"

"Not really. What if they sensed the reiatsu coming off of you guys and went to help. It's not like they couldn't find you considering the people that were in the clearing."

"What do you mean by that?" Kohaku asked, curious.

"Well, there was that guy you told me about, a fourth seat, Rukia and you. That's quite a buildup reiatsu. It could probably be felt for several kilometers." Renji replied.

"But I don't contribute much to that," Kohaku said, confused.

"Despite what you may think, you do have an unusually large amount of reiatsu," Rukia said, looking back down at the tracker. The devise's dial was slowly spinning around in a circle, like it was try to decide where it wanted to point. As they watched, it slowed to a stop and pointed toward the edge of Rukongai.

"Well, it looks like it works," Renji said.

"Or it's some useless compass that will send us in circles," Kohaku muttered, still not sure about the odd little devise.

"Kurotsuchi might look crazy, but he his inventions work. We'll find the zanpakuto," Rukia stated.

"We won't find it if strawberry over here keeps complaining all day," Renji said.

"What was that, pineapple head?"

"You heard me. Now shut up so we can figure out what is going on around here."

"I don't take orders from you!"

"I didn't say you did! We just need to get a move on if we want to find this guy!"

"Why are you here anyway? It's not like this guy means anything to you!"

"I already told you, baka. Someone has to make sure you two are safe."

"I think I'm perfectly capable of defending myself, Renji," Rukia said, walking in the direction the tracker was pointing.

"But whenever you're around this fool, you somehow manage to get into trouble," Renji muttered under his breath following after the two.

The group followed the trackers directions for what felt like days to Kohaku, but was only a couple hours. He was starting to get annoyed once they round a corner and ended up in a marketplace filled with people.

"Who the hell are we supposed to find this guy now?" Kohaku whined.

"Calm down, Kohaku. The tracker will lead us to their general location and Renji and I will be able to sense their reiatsu from there," Rukia said.

"See, I told you that you would need me," Renji said smugly.

"Shut up," Kohaku spat at him.

They began making their way through the crowd of people and vendors, dodging kids running through the streets. Several times the tracker moved and pointed back the way they had come, and they could tell that the shinigami was moving around to different vendors.

"Why can't he just stay still?" Renji complained.

"Do you really expect him just to stand there while we track him?" Rukia asked.

"Well…no, but it would make things easier."

"Kohaku? Kuchiki-sama? What are you guys doing here?" The three looked up to see Amaterasu standing in front of them with a basket of vegetables.

"Ama…um," Kohaku said, scratching the back of his neck. "Well… we um, came looking for a shinigami."

"I take it you don't mean the man behind you then?"

"No. Amaterasu, this is Abarai Renji, fukutaicho of Division 6," Rukia introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Amaterasu bowed, "So, why are you looking for a shinigami?" she asked, looking at Kohaku.

"Well, I remembered hearing a zanpakuto being released right before I blacked out. I figured that the shinigami didn't want to be found, since they told you not to say anything. So I went to Rukia and we looked up the zanpakuto, Tengoku No Hikari, but the name of the shinigami was inked out. So we got a tracker and started to follow the reiatsu signature of the zanpakuto, trying to find the owner," he explained, noticing a strange look in her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I ju—"

"The hell? What is going on with this stupid thing?" Renji said, looking down at the tracker. Everyone looked and saw that it was just spinning in circles like it had at the clearing.

"Does that mean that the shinigami is gone?" Kohaku asked.

"No, it doesn't." They looked in amazement at who had said it.

"How do you know?" Rukia asked.

"Because the shinigami you're looking for, is me," Amaterasu said.

**AN: How many of you saw that coming? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read this fic. It might be a couple days before I update again, but the next chapter will be up before the end of the week. As always, please review so I know where I could improve, or if you have suggestions or advise, please post it. Arigatou!**

**And one more question. I am wonder if I should post the first chapter of another fic I am writing. The War Within will remain the priority, but just wanted to know what you think. Again, arigatou!**


	11. Chapter 10: Separation

**AN: Hey guys. Sorry it took longer than usual to update, but I will update again this weekend for sure. I hope you guys like this chapter, I actually had fun writing it.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or is following this story (22 favs and 23 alerts :) )**

**Debido: thanks for the suggestions! I tried to focus a little more on some details this time, so I hope it turned out good. let me know what you think**

**Ashes2Ashes121: can't tell you how happy I was when I read your review! thank you so much :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the characters ('cept OC's) or the places, or…I think that's it…**

**Chapter 10: Separation**

"The shinigami you're looking for…is me," Amaterasu said.

Renji, Rukia and Kohaku gaped at her, not able to think of anything to say. Amaterasu looked only at Kohaku, and he could see an emotion in he could not quite name in her emerald eyes. As the group stood in silence, Kohaku's mind reeled at the thought of Amaterasu being a shinigami. _She seemed to dislike shinigami because her friend died after becoming one, but now she's telling us that _she_is a shinigami?_

"That is not possible. I would have sensed your reiatsu when we first met," Rukia stated, trying to come up with a logical explanation.

"I've had many years to learn how to hide my reiatsu," Amaterasu said quietly, looking to the side with what looked like shame.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kohaku asked, no emotion in his voice.

"I couldn't let anyone find out that I was a shinigami that had evaded the Gotei 13, not even you."

"You could have trusted me," Kohaku said, his voice harsher than he meant it to be. Amaterasu looked at him and noticed that his amber eyes displayed his hurt.

"I still don't believe that you really are a shinigami," Rukia said.

"I know it must be hard to believe, but it is true. I'm a shinigami."

Something seemed to register in Kohaku's mind, and he felt pain well up in his head. He knelt down, holding his temples and began to black out, not noticing the voices that were calling his name. As he drifted off into blackness, shapes began to form behind his eyelids. Before he could make out the fuzzy figures, he slipped into unconsciousness.

/

_Ichigo opened his eyes. He was lying on a bed staring at the ceiling of the small room. He was still wearing his uniform, but he just remained lying there, hands behind his head. As he looked up at the ceiling, a black butterfly floated in through his open window. 'What the hell? What is a butterfly doing here?' A quiet swishing noise and a light thump caused him to look over at his desk._

_What he saw made him question his sanity. A petite girl with raven hair and strange clothing had somehow appeared out of his wall, and was now standing on top of his small desk._

"_What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, staring at the girl with apprehension. She simply stared forward, placing a hand on her sword. She began drawing it, causing Ichigo to jump back so that his back was against the wall._

"_Put that thing away! You're not slicin' me up!"_

_The girl simple jumped down off of his desk graceful, barely making any noise as she touched the floor._

"_Hey!" Ichigo called, getting frustrated with this weird girl. 'Soul or not, she has no right to just barge into my room and ignore me!'_

"_I feel it," the girl said. 'Is she talking to herself? Enough of this! I don't know what she wants, but I'm not giving it to her!' Ichigo jumped up, planting a kick in the girl's lower back, sending her crashing to the floor with a grunt._

"_Who are you and what do you want!" He asked, flicking on the lights._

"_If you think you're a burglar, you're not a very good one!" he yelled, pointing at the girl who was still on the floor, looking confused. "For starters, you shouldn't talk to yourself!"_

"_You kicked me. But I can't be seen by ordinary humans. Are you saying you can see me?" The girl asked, turning to look at Ichigo with a confused and curious expression._

"_Well, considering that it was my foot that I just planted in your behind, you tell me." The girl stood to face him, but she was so short that she had to look up just to see his face._

"_You're the one I saw in town earlier. I remember."_

"_Boy, nothin' gets by you," Ichigo muttered sarcastically. The girl lifted a hand and moved his chin to the side, examining his face._

"_How very strange. You look normal, but you must be defective in some way," she said. Ichigo reached up and smacked her small hand away, anger rising._

"_I'll show you defective!" he growled, aiming a kick at her stomach. Instead of hitting her, she jumped over the kick and used his leg to launch herself up higher, landing on his head and kickoff, sending him toppling to the floor. Ichigo pushed himself up, feeling a vein pulsing in his temple._

"_Who are you?" he growled, turning to look at her._

"_You want to know? Then I'll tell you," she said, turning to look down at him. "I'm a shinigami."_

_/_

Kohaku slowly opened his eyes, noticing that he was under a roughly made wooden ceiling. _I'm back at the house? How did I get here?_

"You're awake. What happened back there strawberry?" Kohaku looked over to see Renji leaning against the wall of his room, red hair sticking out like a beacon in the dark area.

"Go away, Renji," Kohaku mumbled, flashes of the memory still popping up in his head.

"You really should be nicer to him, baka. He did carry you here after all." Kohaku looked over and saw Rukia sitting next to where Renji was standing.

"Shut up, midget."

"What did I say about calling me that?" she asked, hitting him in the head.

"Ow! Dammit Rukia! I just passed out and here you are hitting me!"

"Then don't call me short!"

"Fine, whatever. Why are you two in my room anyway?"

"We came to tell you that we are going back to the Seireitei. We were supposed to check in with our captains a while ago, but after you passed out, we decided to stay until you woke up."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah. We'll be back late tomorrow. Try not to get too bored without us here."

"It will be a lot less troublesome around here without an insane midget and pineapple headed freak around," he mumbled.

"What was that!" they yelled in unison.

"You heard me," he smirked, liking their reaction.

"You know, forget it. I was going to come straight back here after I checked in with Ukitake-taicho, but now I think I'll take my time, leave you out here with nothing to do all day," Rukia snapped.

"Go right ahead. I don't need you two to entertain me."

"Fine! Renji, come on," Rukia said, storming out the door with Renji on her heels. Kohaku felt the pain in his forehead increase as he watched Rukia storm out of the room. His vision began to blur again, and started to drift back into unconsciousness.

/

_Ichigo sat on his bed, reading from some book he hadn't bothered to learn the name of. He had just gotten back from school, and he was still wearing his uniform. As he sat, staring at the page of his book, Rukia climbed through his window, a distant look in her eyes. She went right past him, not even bothering to greet him._

"_Rukia?" She ignored him and moved to the closet she lived in._

"_Oi, Rukia!" She looked up, slightly dazed._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Is something wrong?" She looked at him, and seemed to debate whether she should tell him something._

"_No, I'm fine."_

"_Rukia, you're not fine. You've been spacing out all day, and you've hardly spoken to me at all," Ichigo stated, walking over to her as she climbed onto her futon._

"_I'm fine, Ichigo," she replied, sliding the door shut. Ichigo caught the door before it closed all the way. He had seen her like this before, and always for the same reason._

"_You're leaving again." He stated it as a fact, not leaving any room for denial. Rukia averted her gaze, clasping her hands together in her lap. When she finally looked back up at him, her violet eyes held great sadness._

"_Ichigo…I-I can't stay here. I have to go back. This time…for good." Ichigo stared at her, no emotion on his face. He felt several feelings well up inside him, some of which he couldn't recognize. Among the ones he could recognize were anger, disappointment, and surprisingly, grief. He turned back around, not able to face her._

"_Fine, I hope you have a better time there than you did here," he said, the harshness in his voice even surprising him._

"_Ichigo—"_

"_No, Rukia. I don't want to hear whatever apology or excuse you have made up. I don't care why you feel like you have to go, and I won't accept an apology, so just save it." _

_Rukia's eyes widened in surprise. He had never talked to her like this. His voice was full of loathing, and he wouldn't even look at her. She longed to see those amber eyes full of the warmth that he only showed her, but she knew even if he did turn, his eyes would be emotionless._

"_Ichigo, please…" she said, placing a hand on his shoulder. He smacked her hand away roughly, spinning on her with anger flashing in his eyes._

"_I said shut up Rukia! You're leaving and that's all I need to know! Maybe you should just leave now and save us both the trouble of having to see each other for another day!" he shouted. Rukia backed up, tears welling up in her eyes._

"_Fine! I wouldn't want to stay here with you anyway! All you do is cause trouble and make life difficult!" she shouted back._

"_Then get out! I don't want you here anymore! You're a pain in the ass and you're always in my business! I wish I had never met you!" _

_Ichigo froze. He hadn't meant those words, but they had come out in the heat of the moment, and he felt like he had just destroyed a part of himself. Rukia felt hot tears sliding down her cheek, and she let out an involuntary sob before she covered it with false anger._

"_Well I wouldn't want to cause you any more pain, now would I? I hope you have a nice life, _Kurosaki-kun,"_ she stated, spinning on her heels. The way she said Kurosaki-kun struck Ichigo to the bone, and he felt another piece of himself die._

"_And don't worry, I won't bother visiting," she said, tears still running down her face. Before Ichigo could say anything, she ran out of the door as fast as she could, sobs racking her torso. Ichigo sat down on the floor with a thump, practically falling down to the ground. He felt his eyes burning with an unfamiliar sensation, and only one thought registered in his mind. 'What have I done?'_

**AN: I know that the chapter was mostly memories, but the next few chapters will be, but it will explain a lot of what has been going on so far, including why Ichigo has no memories, who Tsuyoshi is, and how Ichigo… never mind, I'll get to that in the story (wouldn't want to spoil anything, right?)**

**Well, as always, please review to let me know what you think, where I could improve, ask questions, and throw out suggestions. Arigatou!**


	12. Chapter 11: Fallen Sun

**Incredibly long AN: Hey guys. SORRY! I am sorry for the long wait, but things have been busy lately, so I hope you forgive me. Anyways, Here is the new chapter, and don't forget that this chapter is going to have memories in it, from two people this time.**

**Thanks everybody for the reviews and favorites, and to all of those who are following this story :)**

**FinalReason: you'll find out how Ichigo dies soon enough ;)**

**metsfan101: thanks so much! it really makes me happy when I see reviews like that!**

**HopingFate: you have no idea how happy your review made me when I read it. thanks!**

**lilyrosa143: Yes, the last scene from the previous chapter was my own little creation. and to be honest, I think I just pulled Amaterasu's name out of my head, but I think it means shining heaven as a name. And I never thought about it, but you're right, that does make her global warming, haha**

**IchigoMoonCutter: that last bit was kinda sad, wasn't it, and thanks for your continued support and reviews, it means a lot to me :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, sadly, or maybe that's a good thing…**

**NEWS: Don't forget to check out my new fiction: **_**Full Circle.**_** It's an IchixRuki, and I'm posting the prologue to see what kind of reviews I get. If I don't get many, I'll stop writing it, so don't forget to go check it out and review!**

**Chapter 11: Fallen Sun**

Kohaku woke with a start, gasping for the air that seemed to have vanished from his lungs. _Rukia._ He rubbed his forehead, attempting to rid himself of the images and words that had just run through his head. _What did I do? I must have hurt her for her to run away crying like that._ Kohaku stood, his legs stiff after passing out on the floor.

As he walked into the dimly lit kitchen, he noticed that Amaterasu was sitting by the window in a chair she had pulled over from the table. She was leaning her head against the wall, gazing out of the window at the moonlit sky outside. The moonlight that streamed in made her skin seem to glow, and her silky brown hair shimmered as it cascaded over her shoulder. The firelight sent shadows dancing across her back, making it look as if she had two sides warring against each other for control, the innocent and pure moon and the intense and active flames.

_Just like me, _he thought, hearing the sarcastic voice of the thing that had taken over his body and gotten him into this whole mess.

'_What's wrong king? Don't you love me anymore?_

Kohaku nearly jumped out of his skin as the very voice he had been thinking of echoed through his mind.

_Go away, you freak!_

'_Come now, is that any way to treat a friend?'_

_You are not my friend! Now get. Out!_

'_Tsk, tsk, king. I was just released. Do you really think I would just go away?'_

_Released? What are you talking about?_

'_That Tsuyoshi bastard locked me up in some place deep in this empty place you call a mind. Like he could me locked up if didn't want to be! But I figured I would sit back and see what would happen when you didn't have me to help you.'_

_So you were captured and put in a cell somewhere. And since when do you help?_

Kohaku was starting to get irritated with the voices sarcasm, and decided it was time that he returned the favor.

'_No! I wanted to see if you could survive without me!'_

_Whatever. Now leave me alone._

'_I'm not done yet, king. Tsuyoshi wanted me to give you a message. He said that he wants the shinigami A.S.A.P.'_

Kohaku froze. He had almost forgotten about Tsuyoshi and his supposed control over Kohaku's life, and he had definitely forgotten about the shinigami he wanted kidnapped.

_Would you just get out of my head?_

'_For now, but I'll be back, and next time you won't be able to keep me from taking control, _king!' Kohaku heard him laugh and then the voice was silent. He sighed in relief and turned to see Amaterasu looking at him with concern.

"Um…hi," Kohaku said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah…"

An awkward silence formed between them, neither one knowing what to say. They stayed looking at one other for what felt like hours before Amaterasu looked away, fiddling with the cloth of her kimono.

"Kohaku…"

"Hmm?"

"I think we need to talk. I think you have a right to know everything."

Kohaku looked over at her for a moment before pulling a chair over so he could sit in front of her. She looked up and he nodded at her to continue.

"I guess I should start at the beginning," she sighed, leaning back against the wall and looking up at the silvery moon.

"When I came to Soul Society, I was very young, almost too young to remember my name. I was alone, living in the middle of Rukongai, having to steal and beg for enough food just to survive. I lived like that for years, never finding a home or friends."

"I was about to give up on surviving. I was just going to stop trying and wither away, disappearing forever, until I was found by a shinigami. He had long black hair pulled back so it wouldn't fall across his face and eyes, which were as cold and grey as steel. He held himself proudly and wore a teal scarf around his neck. He said that he was looking for a woman with shoulder-length black hair and violet eyes who was very ill and needed to be cared for. Now that I think about it, the description sounds almost like Kuchiki-sama." She paused, looking back at Kohaku.

"The shinigami told me that I had strong reiatsu, and that I should attend the Shinigami Academy. Just by saying this, the shinigami had given me a reason to live, a new goal in life. So I went to the Academy so that I could join the Gotei 13. While there, I met a girl named Suzuki Mieko and we quickly became friends."

"She had short black hair that was always pulled into a ponytail and she had two long strands of bangs that framed wither side of her face. Her most startling feature was the color of her eyes. They were a shining copper color, and they just seemed to draw people in."

"When we graduated, Mieko and I were assigned to the same division, and we stayed there for few years. After Mieko achieved her shikai, she was given a seat in the division, and I began to realize just how skilled she was. Then, about seventeen or eighteen years ago, we were sent on patrol to the world of the living to discover the source of a massive concentration of reiatsu in a town called Karakura." She continued one, not noticing the strange look that passed over Kohaku's face.

"We were told that the source of the reiatsu had been dormant, and that it couldn't have been a hollow. We were also aware that the shinigami assigned to the area had been near the source of the reiatsu and that their own reiatsu had dropped dangerously low. We were sent to investigate, and they opened a Senkaimon to let us pass through the Dangai."

"On the way through the Dangai, something change, and the passage started collapsing. We began running back, trying to avoid being swallowed by the restrictive currents. I managed to escape, but the rest of the patrol, and Mieko, weren't as lucky."

"When I got back, I realized that the only ones that could close the Senkaimon when shinigami went through on official orders were the captains and Central 46. So I left the Seireitei and erased all traces of my existence as a shinigami, just in case whoever stopped us that day came after me. I had finally just decided to disappear like I had been planning before I became a shinigami. The only thing left of my existence was Tengoku No Hikari. She deserved the proper respect, so I left the records of her," Amaterasu finished. She looked at Kohaku as if she wanted his approval.

"Thank you for telling me, but you could have told me this all along," Kohaku said, smiling at her. Relief passed over her face, and she blushed, looking off to the side, suddenly taking interest in the pot sitting by the fire.

"Kohaku…there is…something I have to tell you."

Pain shot through Kohaku's mind and he fell to the side, blacking out even before he hit the floor.

_/_

"_Shouldn't Kuchiki-san be back by now?" Ichigo looked up slightly when he heard Orihime's whispered conversation. "She normally lets us know if she's going to be gone for a long time."_

_Chad nodded, glancing over at Ichigo, who was slumped in his seat, bangs covering his eyes so it wouldn't look like he was listening._

"_I hope nothing's wrong in Soul Society," Orihime said._

"_I don't think so. Have you noticed how Kurosaki's been acting lately? He seems depressed about something. I think there is more to this than Kuchiki-san just running into trouble in Soul Society," Uryuu mused, pushing up his glasses._

"_He has seemed kind of sad. His face is even more mopey than usual!" Orihime said, frowning and pointing at the corners of her mouth, indicating the expression._

"_Uhh, Inoue-san…is 'mopey' even a word?" Chad asked._

"_I think so," she replied, frowning and tapping her chin._

"_I wonder…" Uryuu looked over at Ichigo, "Hey Kurosaki! What happened to Kuchiki-san?"_

_Ichigo stiffened, then looked up at Uryuu with a glare that made the other two squirm and even made the Quincy uncomfortable. Ichigo simply glared at him for a few seconds before standing and walking out of the room. As he left, he caught the last part of their conversation._

"…_something definitely happened."_

_Ichigo walked through the town, not really going anywhere, but not wanting to go back to school or his home. He just walked forward, looking down at the ground. He barely even noticed the rise reiatsu nearby, and almost didn't catch the scream of the hollow, but he definitely felt the claws that raked his back, causing warm blood to trickledown his uniform._

_Ichigo spun around, pressing his substitute badge to his chest. He pulled out his zanpakuto, facing the hollow head on. It was a massive hollow, towering over Ichigo and the people running away from what they thought was an explosion._

"_You smell…delicious. I heard about shinigami, but I never imagined one would smell this good," the hollow purred out, hunger in his voice. "I can't wait to devour you!"_

_The hollow lunged at Ichigo, the short white horns protruding from its mask glinting in the sunlight._

"_Yeah right," Ichigo growled through clenched teeth. This hollow had chosen the wrong time to attack him. He raised his zanpakuto, blocking the bite that would have cleaved his body in two._

"_Get. Back!" Ichigo yelled, shoving the hollow back several feet and scratching its mask._

"_Hmm, you've got power. This makes things more interesting," the hollow stated, jumping towards Ichigo. He side-stepped, slashing up at the hollows arms, putting a deep gash in its wrist._

'_What? That should have cut all the way though.' Before he could dwell on this further, the hollow's hand shot up with surprising speed, smashing into Ichigo and sending him across the street and to slam into a wall._

"_You disappoint me, shinigami. I expected you to be faster." The hollow suddenly appear in front of Ichigo, grabbing him around the middle with bone crushing force, causing him yell in pain._

"_Now die!" The hollow threw Ichigo across the street and into a glass store-front. Ichigo felt the sharp shards of broken glass rip through his clothing and cut into his flesh, sending burning pain through his body. He crashed into the back wall of the shop, cracking the cinderblocks. He heard a crunching as his head struck the wall. His vision began to blur as he toppled to the floor. He could barely think, and the pain of his broken bones and many cuts and bruises sent sharp pains through his body, making him want to scream._

'_How am I losing? This hollow shouldn't be this strong, it's reiatsu is too low,'_

_Ichigo looked back up at the blurred outline of the approaching hollow. As his vision moved in and out of focus, he noticed a black flash behind the hollow, but he couldn't comprehend what it could possibly be._

"_It's time for me to devour your soul, shinigami," the hollow chuckled._

"_Tsugi no mai, Hakuren."_

_Ichigo watched as the hollow was swallowed by a wave of ice, and recognition registered in his mind. He watched as Rukia ran toward him, concern written clearly on her face._

"_Ichigo!"_

"_Ru-Rukia," he managed to gasp out, the simple act of talking sending new jets of pain through his chest._

"_Ichigo, you need to lay still. I need to try to heal you," tears were welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill over._

"_I-its n-no use, R-Rukia," he said, struggling to get the words out._

"_No! I can save you!" she said, kneeling next to him and holding her hands out. Before she could healing him, he managed to lift his hand just enough to place it on her wrist._

"_No."_

"_But you're in your soul form. You'll be gone forever if I don't heal you!"_

"_I'm n-not co—" He was cut off by a bout of coughing which produced blood. "I'm not c-completely sh-shinigami. I w-will go to Soul S-Society."_

"_But what if you don't, Ichigo! What will happen to your family? What will happen to me?"_

"_I w-will meet y-you there," he coughed out, his vision beginning to fade._

"_Ichigo…" The tears now feel freely down his pale skin, glistening with light like diamonds. Ichigo could feel the warm drops falling on his hand._

"_R-Rukia, I'm s-so—" she cut off his apology by running a hand down his jaw-line._

"_Ichigo…there is something I need to tell. You need to hear it before you…you…" she chocked on the words, and Ichigo gripped her wrist a little tighter, wincing at the effort._

"_Ichigo…I…I—" he never heard the rest of her statement, as his world faded slowly to black._

**AN: What do you think? It wasn't the best chapter ever, but I hope you liked it. As always, please read and review to let me know what you think or what I should improve on.**

**And don't forget to check out my new fic, **_**Full Circle**_**, and review!**

**Arigatou!**


	13. Chapter 12: Severed Ties

**AN: OMG! I am SOOO sorry for the long wait! I promise I will try to make it up to you by posting another chapter soon! I kept writing parts of this and going to do some work or something and I when I would look at the date, I would start freaking out because I hadn't updated :(.**

**Anyway, here is the new chapter, I hope you like it. I'm amazed and ecstatic that this fic is going as well as it is (27 favs and 36 alerts); I never expected many people to like this. I know I left it at an odd spot last time, but you're going to have to wait for that explanation a little longer (it's in the next chap). Well, please read and review and let me know what you think, hope you enjoy!**

**A special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter :)**

**Nyllac: **thnx for the review! The Ama description took a while for me to get right, and I wasn't sure if turned out good, so I'm happy it turned out okay. I'm really glad you like the fic, and it really makes me happy when people get into the story, so thank you so much :)

**Tirithal: **thanks for the advice. I know my timeline probably isn't the best considering it's the Soul Society and all. Although, there is one place I think I didn't explain well, so I'll try to explain it here. Amaterasu didn't really give up after a couple decades, she was in Rukongai for a many years before losing hope. And she went to the academy before Rukia. The 17-18 years was how long it had been since her patrol had died, but I didn't really do a great job with the last chap, so it was a little hard to figure out what exactly I was tryin to say. And again, thanks for the review! I value the readers input, and I hope you continue to read this fic!

**HopingFate: **I'm glad you liked that last chap. I was scared that it turned out bad, so it's reassuring to know that you liked it. and thanks for the support for the fic! and as far as I know, I'm going to finish this fic, and I get even more of a drive to finish when I read reviews like these, so thnx so much, and I hope you enjoy this chap also!

**Anime angel:** can't tell you how amazed and happy I was when I read your review! Thank you soo much, it inspired me to get writing faster so that I could post this chapter as soon as possible! As for the OC's and Senna, I can understand why you don't like them all that much, so thanks for giving this fic a chance and sticking with it through the Ruki-less beginning. To be honest, I never expected people to like this fic very much, so reading through your review kinda surprised me. And don't worry about Ama running off with another guy, those types of storylines kinda bug me too… And as requested, here's the new chapter! Thnx again!

**Hartanna: **haha, your review made me laugh in the middle of class XD Thanks for the review! it's cool that someone can get into my story like that, and sorry bout the cliff hanger! just wanted to get people back for the next chapter. Thanks again for the review!

**Chapter 12: Severed Ties**

Rukia stood looking at her orange haired friend. He was sitting on a grassy hill, and the wind ruffled his hair and the tall grass, making waves through the dried blades. He was facing away from her, but she could tell that something was bothering him. _Amaterasu seemed worried when we got back. What happened to you, Ichigo?_

"How long are you going to stand there and stare?"

His emotionless voice drifted over to her, pulling her out of thoughts and making her jump. _How did he know I was here?_

"I could tell when you showed up. I'm not sure how, but I can always tell you're close by," he said, his voice still emotionless.

_Could that be a remnant of his shinigami powers?_

"You're wondering if it has anything to do with me being a shinigami."

_Is he reading my mi…mi…._

"Wait! What? H-how—"

"How long have I known? How did I find out? Does it really matter?" he asked, his voice growing angry. "I know; and I know that nobody said anything, not even when I was in Seireitei, surrounded by shinigami. No one thought that maybe it would be a good idea to fill me in on that little bit of information!" He had turned around and his voice had steadily risen as he spoke until he was practically yelling at her.

"Kohaku…it's not that I didn't want to tell you; I was ordered not to," Rukia explained.

Kohaku's eyes flashed with new anger and he stood, again not facing her. Rukia's thoughts flashed to a similar moment long ago in his room, and the pain made her bite her lip in order to rid herself of the thought.

"So, orders matter more than your friends now, do they?" he accused, spinning to look at Rukia once again. Rukia squirmed under his intense gaze, and felt his amber eyes burning into her as she looked away.

"Kohaku, why are you getting so upset about this?"

"Because, Rukia, I'm tired of everyone keeping things from me! Ever since I got here, no one has told me the whole truth. I barely even know who I am! Do you have any idea what that's like?" Rukia remained silent, looking at the mixture of anger and frustration reflected in his eyes.

"I can't do this anymore, Rukia," he continued, his anger fading away into a defeated tone. "I can't keep catching glimpses of my life through dreams and flashbacks. I can't keep watching the people around me suffer because I can't remember how to help them." Kohaku's tone softened and the defeated and helpless look on his face was one that Rukia had only seen a couple times before, but she knew it well.

"You always think that you have to protect everyone, Kohaku. We don't need you to defend us; we can take care of ourselves. And I know that no one is suffering because they are helping you," Rukia said.

"Rukia, I can tell it bothers you every time you call me Kohaku. I can see the concern and worry that you and Ama show when I black out. It's not hard to tell that I am just causing more trouble for you," Ichigo said, a distant look in his eyes.

"Kohaku…"

"Ichigo's fine, Rukia." Rukia felt a slight happiness well up in her at the fact that he wanted her to use his actual name again.

"What going on? This isn't like you, Ichigo. You're not one to just back down when you're friends are in pain. You're someone who steps up and does anything he can to stop whatever pain those close to him are feeling. I know there is something going on, and you need to let me help you," Rukia said, concern and determination showing in her violet eyes.

"I…I can't Rukia," Ichigo said, looking away.

"Ichigo—"

"I said I can't tell you, so leave it alone," Ichigo insisted, turning to her with a pleading expression.

Rukia shuddered slightly. She wasn't used to seeing so vulnerable, and it made her uncomfortable. She gazed into his amber eyes, contemplating how to continue. _This has really taken its toll on him, even if he hides it from everyone else._

"Ichigo, just let me help you. You don't have to face everything on your own," Rukia said gently.

"Please, Rukia, just let me handle this. I can't ask you to do this with me; this is something I need to do on my own."

_What could he possibly be doing that would make him so insistent that I not know about it?_

You're not going to do anything stupid are you?" Rukia asked, no hint of her usual teasing or sarcasm in her voice.

Ichigo simply looked her in the eyes, conveying a silent message: I'll do whatever I have to. Rukia stood looking at him for a few seconds before sighing and nodding her head slightly.

"Fine. Just…be careful," she said. A small smile graced his features, and he nodded back.

"Fine."

They stood gazing at each other for a minute before they realized what they were doing. They both turned red and looked away quickly, trying to focus on anything except for the person in front of them.

"Well…I guess I'll see you later then…" Rukia said awkwardly, trying to ease the strange tension that had just arisen.

"Yeah," Ichigo mumbled in reply.

Rukia turned to leave, a gust of wind ruffling her hair. The horizon was beginning to turn orange as the sun crept closer to appearing over the hills. As she began walking away, she could feel Ichigo's eyes on her back as he watched her.

"Rukia?" She turned to looked over her shoulder.

"What were you going to tell me the day I…" Ichigo stopped before saying the word, but knew what he was trying to say.

_He remembers that?_ she thought, a slight pink tinge appearing on her cheeks.

"I…it was nothing important. I don't even remember," she said quickly, chuckling nervously at the end. She looked away so that he wouldn't catch the blush that she was sure had appeared on her face.

"Bu—" Ichigo started.

"Later, Ichigo!" Rukia interrupted, waving and flashing a fake smile over her shoulder at him as she started running down the hill, leaving a confused Ichigo watching her go.

_The hell? What just happened? _he wondered. _And if it wasn't important, than why did she need to tell me before I died?_

He turned to look back at the horizon, watching as the first rays of golden light fell upon the grassy hills. _I can't stay here with them. If I do, it'll just cause them more pain. _His thoughts turned to Rukia and Amaterasu, and the image of Rukia's retreating form as she ran down the hill flashed in his mind. He had felt strangely alone as he watched her leave, but pushed that feeling to the back of his mind. _I can't do this to them. It's better if I just cut all ties to the shinigami._

"I see you finally understand, Kurosaki Ichigo."

The cold, emotionless voice drifted over to Ichigo, snapping him out of his thoughts. He spun around to face the new visitor, and was met with a sight he was not pleased to see.

"Nakagawa Tsuyoshi," Ichigo growled out, glaring at the pale man before of him.

"You realize what your weakness is now, do you not? To hold such useless feelings as affection and friendship weakens you, Kurosaki Ichigo. Release these feelings, and you shall grow stronger," Tsuyoshi said, walking over to stand by Ichigo so that they were facing opposite directions.

"What do you want, Nakagawa?" Ichigo ground out.

"I want the shinigami. I have already told you the consequences of failure, and I expect you do what I have asked of you."

"Why do you want this shinigami so bad?"

"I have need of their…abilities. The shinigami is nothing more than a path to my goal, and the key to your memories, Kurosaki Ichigo. Bring me the shinigami and I shall restore your memories, and Kuchiki Rukia and the one you call Amaterasu will be spared."

_I have to find some way to get rid of this guy and get my memories back, but if I try anything it will put Rukia and Amaterasu in danger. There has to be something I can do!_

"And what if I play along with this little game of yours? What will happen to the shinigami and what are you planning on doing?"

"It is simple. If you do as I have asked, Kuchiki Rukia and Amaterasu will live, your memories will be restored, and the shinigami will die. My plan is to simply rectify the wrongs caused by Soul Society and to repay the shinigami for past grievances," Tsuyoshi said, not displaying any emotion.

"What do I have to do, then?" Ichigo sighed. He could see no other way to get close enough to defeat Tsuyoshi.

"I have already informed you of your task. How you choose to perform it is up to you."

_The only way I could possibly get into the Seireitei is if I had my shinigami powers. There is no way I could break in like I am now._

"I need my powers. There is no way I will be able to subdue a seat officer without some kind of power and skill," Ichigo said.

"Very well, it shall be so," Tsuyoshi stated flatly before disappearing with shunpo, leaving Ichigo alone on the hill. He ran a hand through his hair, watching the sun rise further into the sky.

_I have to do this. I have to take him down. I've caused everyone else enough pain and trouble already; I have to do this alone._

He sighed and sat back down in the grass, resting his arms on his knees and fell into deep thought.

/

_Ichigo…where are you, baka?_

It had been three days since anyone had seen the orange haired shinigami, and Rukia was beginning to worry. She was standing at the top of one of the Division 13 barracks, looking out across the Seireitei and Rukongai beyond. The light breeze ruffled her shihakusho and made her loose bang sway slightly.

_Dammit Ichigo, what are you doing?_

She sighed. Thinking like this was getting her nowhere.

_I should be out looking for him, not doing guard duty._

A splitting knock jerked her from her thoughts. The knock repeated, echoing through the Seireitei and disturbing the peace of the evening. Rukia jumped at the sound of the intruder alarm, looking around in confusion.

_Who could possibly be breaking into the Seireitei?_

Rukia jumped down from her perch, landing lightly in the middle of a courtyard now filled with shinigami. Rukia looked around at the confused shinigami running to their stations, and turned to head to her own station. As she began walking to her assigned position, she felt a small amount of familiar reiatsu, and knew immediately who it belonged to.

_Ichigo!_

She began trying to locate the source of the reiatsu, trying to pinpoint the exactly location of her orange hair friend. As she searched for Ichigo, she noticed that his reiatsu was fluctuating slightly, as if he was trying to hide his presence, but was finding it difficult. Rukia began to close in on the source when a massive blast of Ichigo's reiatsu hit her, causing many of the shinigami in the courtyard to stumble or fall to their knees, looking around in fear. As the reiatsu withdrew, Rukia found the location of the source and shunpoed quickly out of the clearing to the location.

She stood in the middle of a street just outside of the Division 13 barracks, and the dying light of the sun cast an orangish-yellow glow on the scene before her. She gawked at the chaos as she looked around. Unconscious shinigami lay on the street, showing the path the ryoka must have taken. They lined the road and went around the corner behind her. She gaped at the many unconscious bodies.

_Who would break into the Seireitei and leave the shinigami virtually unharmed? And for that matter, who could possibly have the skill to do so? _When Rukia looked up, she got her answer.

The golden light of the sun illuminated the figure before her, giving them an almost glowing silhouette. They wore a shihakusho with a red strap across the chest, and held in their hand a large, black zanpakuto. The golden rays of light reflected off the orange hair of the shinigami, making it look as if it was on fire. Rukia found herself staring in disbelief as she looked at the shinigami, and she tried to recover from the shock.

"Ichigo?"

The man before her turned, allowing her to see his face. Ichigo gazed at her blankly, displaying no emotion on his face. For the first time, Rukia noticed that he held something under his arm, and she gasped when she realized what it was. A shinigami with dark hair pulled back into a ponytail hung limply under his arm like a sack of flour, clearly unconscious.

_Fourth seat? What does he want with Senna?_

At that moment, another figure appeared behind Ichigo. Rukia looked in disbelief at the two men before her, glancing back and forth between them as Ichigo gave Senna to the man, who held her the same way Ichigo had.

"Ichigo? What are you doing with _him_? What do you want with the fourth seat?" Ichigo said nothing, and didn't even turn to look at her.

"Look at me Ichigo! Why are you doing this?" He still did not turn.

Rukia felt her anger rising, and drew her zanpakuto, holding it out in front of her.

"Ichigo! Listen to me! I don't know what you are doing or why, but siding with Nakagawa isn't going to help you! The only thing he is after is helping himself, and he'll just make things worse for you!" Ichigo remained silent, refusing to look at her.

"Dammit, Ichigo! I said look at me!" Rukia yelled, lunging at Ichigo with her zanpakuto so he would be forced to turn around and defend himself. He spun around quickly, catching her attack with his zanpakuto. His emotionless eyes bore into Rukia, only serving to make her angrier.

"This will be a good test to see where you're loyalties lie, Kurosaki Ichigo," came the icy voice of Tsuyoshi. "Strike down this shinigami. Cut away all ties to these lowly souls."

Ichigo remained how he was, not even blinking. Rukia felt her anger and confusion rise, but attempted to calm herself down so she could figure out what exactly was going on.

"What are you doing, Ichigo?" He just remained silent, staring blankly at her. Rukia pushed against his zanpakuto with more force, trying to get him to at least show some emotion, but only succeeded in using up her own energy.

"Answer me! What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you so full of self-doubt that you think you have to help _him_?" Again he was silent.

"Damn you, Ichigo! How could you do something like this? This isn't like you! I know you wouldn't turn against us; against me! Please, just tell me what's going on," Rukia pleaded desperately, gazing into his unnervingly dull eyes. She saw his mouth move as he muttered something, but all Rukia could do was try to read his lips. She managed only to catch something she couldn't make out, but it she thought it was _I'm sorry._

"What?" His dull, brown eyes wavered slightly before again becoming blank.

"Ichigo, just do _something_ to let me know that you have a plan. There has to be something behind this, or you woul—"

"Getsuga…"

Rukia's eyes widened in shock and a feeling she had never felt around Ichigo before: fear. A knot formed in her stomach as she looked into his eyes, trying to find any kind of amusement to show that this was some kind of joke. She saw nothing but the expressionless, brown irises.

"Ichi—"

"…tensho."

**AN: O.o That's where I'm stopping it! I'm sorry for another cliffy, but I couldn't resist this one! Hope you guys enjoyed it and come back to read the next chapter!**

**And as always, please review to let me know what you think. Any ideas, thoughts, suggestions or questions are welcome, so don't hesitate to post them. Arigatou!**

**And don't forget to check out my new fic: **_**Full Circle**_


End file.
